Digital Adventure
by NatNicole
Summary: It all started with a simple text message: 'Do you want to start' But many children's lives changed forever... Prequel to my 'Digital Destinies' fic and side-by-side with 'Digi-TagTeam'. Slightly AU Frontier and Adventure with as much originality as I can come up with.
1. Episode 1

**This is the start of the first half of the fic.**

* * *

**Ep.1. All aboard**

* * *

An 11-year-old boy by the name Takuya Kanbara was about to get hit by a truck. His eyes flashing with brief fear, he couldn't help wondering out loud: "This is my destiny?"

(Five minutes prior…)

A boy who had cocoa brown hair some of which stuck up in a tuft was sitting at the dining table. He wore a short-sleeved red jacket over a dark yellow T-shirt that had a black swirly symbol, and green-brown cargo pants. The boy, Takuya, was feeling bored. His mother was in the kitchen on the phone talking to his dad and his brother Shinya was on the living/dining room floor, playing with a deck of cards next to the sofa.

"But honey, you can't be late tonight!" the two boys' mother somewhat wailed. "It's Shinya's birthday!

"And tell Dad I want something big!" Shinya called up from the floor. "A fork lift!"

_What the heck are you going to do with a fork lift_? Takuya thought as he sighed. He reached out a finger to pick a strawberry off Shinya's birthday cake that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Mind your manners, Shinya," their mother scolded lightly, "And don't even think about eating that cake, Takuya."

Takuya pushed the strawberry back into place, but got some of the frosting on his finger.

"Now honey I know that you're busy," his mum sighed, "but how would you feel–"

Takuya chose to tune her out as he began to complain: "Man, I'm bored. My whole life is boring." He then groaned, licking the frosting off his finger. "Bored. Boring."

He suddenly heard his cell phone beeping. "Huh? Incoming message?"

The 11-year-old glanced at the display screen and found that there was no caller ID. "No name," he muttered.

The message itself said: 'Do you want to start?' Beneath it were the options 'Yes' and 'No'.

"Weird. Well, it's bound to be better than being bored." He pressed the button that selected the 'Yes' option.

"Takuya Kanbara…" a feminine voice mused out of the phone's earpiece.

"Wha?" Takuya blinked.

"It's time to decide your future, Takuya," the voice told him as he looked around to see if anyone was seeing what he was doing, but Shinya was still playing with his cards and his mum was continuing to talk on the phone with his dad.

"Hey," Takuya gasped, picking up his phone. "Wait a minute. Who is this? What do you mean 'my future'?"

"Your destiny is calling," the woman told him. "Take the five forty-five out bound train."

"This is way better than being bored," Takuya mused as he looked at the new message which displayed instructions on the train he was supposed to take. "My destiny? That's down right cool."

He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that the time was 22 minutes to six o'clock.

"Huh? Oh… I'll never make it," he said more-or-less to himself, staring at his phone before he grinned in his usual happy-go-lucky way. "But that's never stopped me before!"

Takuya grabbed his olive green cap, which had square-rimmed goggles on it, hanging off the back of his chair as he proceeded to hop over his brother who was now reading a book.

"Look out, squirt!" Takuya gasped, getting a grunt in reply.

" –And, Takuya, be careful out there!" his mom called after him. "And no playing in the street! It's dangerous!"

Takuya barely heard her as he dashed down the streets putting on his greenish beige gloves. As he passed a little boy and his suit-wearing father, Takuya saw from the corner of his eye the smaller child's soccer ball go past his father who was too busy talking on a cell phone.

Takuya ran forward and turned on a crossroad, kicking the ball back to the little boy. A truck was coming towards him and blared its horn. Takuya looked up, and at once mumbled under his breath.

He jumped to get out of the truck's way as it swerved to a stop. He got up onto his knees, taking his cell phone out of his cargo pants' pocket into his gloved hand. He looked at the message, then over his shoulder at the truck driver asking him if he was OK. "Hey buddy? What time is it?"

"Uh… a couple before five forty-five," the driver replied, looking at his watch.

Takuya yelped and hurriedly got up before racing forward again.

* * *

As he arrived at the local train station, he found, to his dismay, that he had no money. "Man, I knew I should've asked for more allowance!" Takuya groaned, hitting his head against the ticket machine. To his surprise, one red ticket popped out from it. "Huh? A ticket? Maybe this is destiny…"

The Kanbara boy grabbed it and went past the turn-about gates before running up some stairs while waving the ticket in the air. "Wait, my destiny!"

He barely made it onto one of the carriages of a departing train. He stood at its doors, panting. "I can't… believe… I made it," Takuya huffed.

He found a seat nearby and sat down. Just as the brunette was catching his breath, his phone went off again as well as the cell phones of many other children around him and a few adults. The one person that caught his eye was the girl standing in front of him with dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail under a black-striped dark blue bandanna. She wore a blue jacket over a yellow T-shirt and grey trousers. The girl flipped out her phone, glanced at it and looked over her shoulder at Takuya when she felt his eyes on herself.

"Huh?" Takuya blinked. _Wait a minute. Did she get a message too?_

He glanced at the new message on his phone.

"Wha!" he gasped.

"Transfer to the 6 o'clock west bound train," the feminine voice told him.

Takuya glanced around and spotted a man wearing a digital watch. The time read 17:54.

"Ahh!" Takuya cried out loud, holding his head. "Come on! Gimme a break! I'm doing the best I can!"

He didn't care that everyone was now staring at him, including the girl with the bandanna. Finally a few minutes later the train stopped and Takuya disembarked.

"Now what?" he wondered out loud.

The bandanna-girl came out from behind him and took off to his left into the crowd. For some reason Takuya felt like he should follow the girl.

"Maybe she knows," he muttered as he took off after her.

Takuya found himself running again through the crowded train station before he finally spotted the girl getting into an elevator.

"Hey!" Takuya cried, taking off again. "Wait!"

He managed to literally throw himself into the elevator, but ended up bumping his head into the wall.

"Aww," he groaned, rubbing his face before looking up. The girl was staring at him now instead of her phone.

"Hey," Takuya chuckled nervously. "Did you get a message too?

The girl shut her phone and turned her back on him.

"You could answer me at least!" Takuya said, irritated.

Suddenly the elevator's decent accelerated and according to the floor lights, they were going underground and off the usual scale. Takuya looked behind him and realized that the back wall was made of glass. He could now see that he and the girl were traveling miles underground in a dark tunnel.

"Aww," Takuya groaned again. "My destiny is really starting to bite!"

Suddenly, the elevator abruptly stopped its descent and Takuya found that he'd bumped his head against the railing again in the landing.

"Ugh!" he cried out. "Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head!"

He looked out the newly opened doors and got his first look of a grand train station.

"Whoa," he sighed. "So weird."

"It's up to you now," the feminine voice from his phone suddenly chirped. "Which one will you choose?"

Takuya could only assume that she'd meant choose a train. He looked over to the girl he'd ridden down with just as she took off.

"Hey!" Takuya called after her. "Which one are you choosing? …Geez. My phone talks more than that girl."

A little boy wearing a white T-shirt, a big pale orange pumpkin cap and yellow cargo pants with brown leather strips at the back of them got pushed into one train by two bigger boys. They slammed the door shut behind him, not letting him out despite his cries to free him.

Another little boy wearing different shades of green and brown shorts was running aboard a train, his spiky-haired big brother chasing after him.

Another was protesting as his sister pulled him aboard a train, followed by a boy wearing goggles like Takuya (only round) over a blue headband holding his little sister's hand. Takuya recognized the former pair of siblings as his cousins, Jun and Daisuke Kanbara. They lived next door to him, and often spent the day with him and Shinya at either their or the two brothers' house or yard. Daisuke especially liked learning how to play soccer from his older cousin.

The clock struck six, and all the trains began closing their doors and pulling away from the station.

"Destiny sure involves a lot of running," Takuya panted as he chased after the nearest train, just barely managing to grab hold of the railing on the last carriage and pull himself aboard. He tried to catch his breath, and as he looked up he spotted the girl with the bandanna standing calmly on the small platform of the caboose of her train. Takuya shot her a glare just before a dividing wall came between them.

"Wherever you're going, Takuya, you're gonna get there in a hurry," the goggle-head muttered to himself as the train sped on in a tunnel.

He entered the last carriage of the train, then walked through it and another one, musing: "I wonder if Jun and Dai are here? Did they get that message too?"

When he entered one more carriage, Takuya saw three children. One was the 8-year-old boy with his short-cropped mousy brown hair mostly covered by the pumpkin hat.

Another was an 11-year-old blond girl with green eyes dressed in a light lavender sleevess and hooded cardigan over a navy blue and white striped T-shirt that revealed her naval, matching her light lavender miniskirt and hat with tiny cat ears.

The last child was a seemingly fat soon-to-be-13-years-old boy with short-cropped brown hair and matching eyes, who was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a yellow shirt with its sleeves rolled up under it.

Takuya was a little disappointed to not find his cousins, mainly because he always liked looking after Daisuke who was shy and far less demanding than Shinya. Jun on the other hand… Well, that wasn't something he wanted to think about at the moment.

"With him here, there's four of us. I wonder if that means something special?" the blond girl mused, referring to Takuya. She couldn't help feeling a little excited at the thought. Being somehow special would be great!

"Something special?" Takuya murmured to himself, then raised his voice a little so that the other kids could hear. "Umm… Why did you guys come here? Was it the message?" Takuya asked, turning to the chubby boy who was the closest.

"Look, kid, this was the closest train to the elevator. Now just leave me alone," the 12-year-old said rudely.

"Geez, sorree…" Takuya muttered, then glanced at the girl. He had a tendency to not shut up. "But there's gotta be a reason why you picked this train, right?"

Smiling a little, the girl replied: "I'm like him; it was closest to the elevator."

"Hey, check this out," the chubby boy said to Takuya quietly before holding up the chocolate bar he had been eating to the girl. "Hey, honey, want some chocolate? My name's JP, so what's yours?" Actually, his name was Junpei Shibuyama, but JP sounded cooler.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto," the girl replied, but wasn't the least bit interested in the badly flirting boy who obviously was crushing on her despite only knowing her for all of five minutes.

"I'm… Takuya Kanbara," the goggle-head said after a short pause, feeling a little unsure. He was good at befriending people but these kids didn't seem to want to have friends.

"I'm…" a small child's voice sniffled from a nearby seat, and the trio turned their attention to the 8-year-old, Tomoki Himi. He wasn't looking at them, opting to stare at the floor instead as a few tears dripped off his chin. "I'm Tommy… but I didn't wanna be on this train…"

"Huh? What are ya saying?" Takuya asked, curious.

"Two kids, bullies, pushed me…" the little boy replied before turning to the older children. Tears streamed down his face as he cried: "Why are kids always picking on me?"

The other three felt sorry for the little boy, but couldn't really think of anything to say. Takuya opened his mouth, but just then all four were jerked on to the floor by a sudden movement from the train. They all managed to hold onto something, stopping them from being thrown about too much as it felt like the train was a rollercoaster ride. The lights flashed off and on repeatedly. Unnoticed by the children, a different silhouette appeared over each of them and their (or in Tommy's case his older brother's) cell phones glowed with a dim white light.

"What the?!" Takuya exclaimed as he opened his eyes and picked up what he assumed was his cell phone. But it was changing shape and turning into some kind of bulky black and red device with a spike-cornered hexagon around its screen and a couple buttons. A red square that was the device's scanner was on its flat top's corner.

Glancing around, Takuya noticed the others were covered by silhouettes and had identical devices (apart from the separate colours) in front of them. Zoe's was light lavender with a pale pink grip, Tommy's was white with a green grip, and JP's was blue with an orangey-yellow grip. Takuya's own device was black with a red grip.

He looked back at his "phone" when he heard the feminine voice come from it. A strange symbol showed on the screen as the voice said to him: "Takuya Kanbara, welcome to the Digital World. This is your D-tector." The screen then became dark and unresponsive.

* * *

Meanwhile, in two more trains the same was occurring. In one of them, an 8-year-old lavender-haired girl with glasses was surrounded by a silhouette as her older sister's cell phone turned into a wooden brown D-tector with a red grip. A 5-year-old toddler with mousy brown hair and green eyes was clinging to her in fear of the turbulence, his small form surrounded by a silhouette as well. From the girl's D-tector's screen came a small glowing bubble that went into the boy's lap, turning into a dark chocolate D-tector with a yellow grip.

* * *

The turbulence stopped and the lights stopped flickering off and on. After a minute, Takuya opened a window as he saw a clear light blue sky… and some kinds of ghosts (?) flying around outside. He stuck his head out while holding onto his cap with one hand, and saw that the train was riding on nothing but a metal track. Hearing Zoe giggle at something, he withdrew his head and saw her holding a little ghost thing [Poyomon] before it flew out of an open window to join its friends.

The auburn train pulled in to a train station. Engine steam billowed out of the train and it groaned. The doors suddenly opened and a bunch of light grey ball-like creatures by the name Pagumon gathered around one in particular, their rabbit-like ears flapping as they bounced. Another puff of steam sent the four kids flying out that door and onto the platform.

"Yeah, that first step's a doozie," the train laughed.

"Yeah," JP groaned.

"Is it me or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked.

"Hey," growled the train Digimon, "I'm not just any old train. I'm Trailmon. And I'm alive just like you. Although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs, thank you very much. Anyhoo, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a Digimon village."

"Digimon village?" Takuya repeated, confused.

Then the Pagumon gathered closer to the four kids, saying something in low voices. Tommy suddenly started crying. "I didn't even wanna be on this train!" he wailed as tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"Sorry you feel bad, kiddo," Trailmon grunted as he began to pull out of the station, "but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home, you'll have to find a Spirit or somethin'."

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm," JP stated as he watched the Trailmon leave.

"What's a spirit?" Zoe asked Trailmon exasperatedly, standing up. "And where do we get one? Hello?"

"Where're you goin'?" JP added. "Give us an answer! Hey!"

"Hey yourself! I have a schedule to keep!" Trailmon yelled back.

"So… guess that's it," Takuya stated, rising to his feet. "We're all alone."

"Wait!" JP called out. "Come back here!"

"Yeah!" Zoe cried. "Pretty please?"

But the train Digimon ignored them.

"Uhn…" Tommy sniffed. "Take me home!"

He ran out from behind the others crying, and chased after the Trailmon.

"Hey wait!" Takuya gasped, running after the smaller boy. "Tommy! Stop!"

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to spend all our time rescuing the baby?" JP muttered.

The cap-wearing goggle-head arrived at the end of the platform where uneven and broken up tracks created a dangerous terrain to walk on.

"Tommy!" Takuya cried when the little boy ran out on a rail of the tracks that continued out over a cliff, arms stretched out for balance. His heart was racing; this kid could get himself killed!

"Go away!" the upset little boy cried.

"Ahh," Takuya sighed. "This isn't helping! You're gonna fall."

"At least I won't be here any more!" Tommy retorted.

"I'll take you home!" Takuya said quickly. "Uh… That's right! Trailmon said that if we find the spirit, we can go home! Right?"

Tommy turned around. He quickly wiped away his tears, starting to feel better. "Right… Alright I'm coming back."

The boy suddenly slipped. "Tommy!" Takuya cried out.

He lurched forward and jumped out onto the ruined tracks, soon reaching the ledge. The cap-wearing goggle-head was relieved for a brief moment when he saw Tommy hugging the rail he was clinging to. Takuya let out a sigh, before setting his face in a determined expression.

"Don't move!" he called out to the younger child, "I'm coming to get you."

Just as he was about to go out on the rail to get Tommy, green flames erupted on his right. One of the nearby metal buildings suddenly glowed and collapsed as two Digimon ran in Takuya's direction, one a yellow rabbit wearing red pants and a white one with a pink haramaki around his waist. They only came up to about Takuya's knee.

"Look what you've gotten me into!" the white Digimon yelled at his companion while it screamed "Help!" over and over again until they knocked into Takuya, falling into a heap on the ground.

When the two Digimon sat back up the white one stared down at Takuya. "It's a human," he stated.

"You think everything's a human," the rabbit Digimon retorted as the white one pulled out a magnifying glass from his haramaki to get a better look at Takuya.

"Don't start with me, you," the white Digimon snapped.

"I'm human," Takuya gasped, his hazel eyes wide from how freaked out he was. "Would you mind getting off me now?"

"I'm so sorry," the white one bobbed his head. "His fault."

"Yeah, my fault," the rabbit repeated until he realized what he'd just said. "Hey!"

Takuya couldn't help chuckling; these guys were pretty funny! Suddenly a growl came from the flames, and Takuya looked to see if he could spot the source. In the shadow of the flame he saw a haunched four-legged creature. He started feeling uneasy.

"What is that?" Takuya wondered out loud.

"That is one bad dog," the white Digimon informed Takuya. "Cerberumon: Special attack Emerald Blaze. And that's why we need your help."

"Where's the Ancient Spirit?" the Digimon growled. He was like a big black dog with two extra heads on his shoulders like shoulder-pads.

"Ahh…" Takuya shook slightly. The two small Digimon jumped behind Takuya.

"So whenever you're ready go and get him," the white Digimon said.

"That would be good," the rabbit Digimon added.

"I can sense the Spirit's presence all over this town," the dog Digimon growled. "I must destroy it!"

"No way!" Takuya cried out, not even realizing what he was saying. "It's mine! I … Ah…" _Oh great! Why did I just say that?_

"Then you shall be destroyed with it!" the canine Digimon barked. "Emerald Blaze!"

Green flames came towards them in a rush and Takuya reacted, drawing up his arms to shield himself. He somehow wasn't caught up in the flames, but was surrounded by them.

"What? Are you crazy?" the white Digimon cried. "Run already."

"Yeah," Takuya huffed. "But where am I supposed to go?"

"Anywhere but here!" the rabbit Digimon cried out just as another burst of flames hurtled towards them.

Takuya ran out on the rail that Tommy still clung to with the two Rookie Digimon on his shoulders.

"That mutt is going to eat up the entire village," the white Rookie muttered in distaste as they turned to see the "dog" eating what looked like data that used to be the ground and tracks.

"Ah, great." Takuya said sarcastically.

"There go the train tracks," the rabbit Rookie said.

The beam started to fall, making them cry out as JP and Zoe ran over.

"Takuya!" JP called. Even if he didn't like these kids, that didn't mean he wanted Takuya and Tommy to fall to their deaths!

"Oh no!" Zoe exclaimed in worry.

The little group started to slide down the metal-line that was bending down, then slipped off and fell to the ground, Takuya shielding Tommy with his body as he fell on his back, his D-tector falling in front of him as the screen lit up and beeped. Neither child had gotten hurt much by the fall, Tommy barely at all thanks to Takuya.

"Hey, my D-tector," he said as it shot out a beam of light over to a vent that had flames shooting up and showed off a tiny totem-like object floating in the center of it as everyone got up and stared at it in awe.

"No way. What is…?" Takuya breathed.

"It's the Spirit. Spirit of Flame," the white Digimon said.

"Spirit? That wasn't so hard. Time to go home. But how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it when I do?" Takuya asked as he stood up.

Cerberumon then jumped down behind them making them look over as Tommy clung to Takuya's cargo pants in fear, tears starting in his forest green eyes again.

"No need to worry about that for it will soon be destroyed," Cerberumon growled, then charged at them.

Takuya looked down at the smaller kid as he saw the fear in Tommy's eyes. He pushed the 8-year-old back, making Tommy and the two Rookies look at him curiously as he grabbed a metal pole.

"This sure rates pretty high on a scale of one to stupid," the goggle-head mused to himself, knowing full well that what he was about to do would be very reckless. As usual.

Cerberumon snapped his fangs down on the pole, breaking it and then jumped over the boy who grabbed onto the tail and was dragged along into the flames with him.

"Get out of my way, human, or suffer my wrath." Cerberumon snarled at him.

"No. But I hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds," Takuya said, choosing a bad time to joke around.

The canine Digimon was then set on fire and jumped away from the circle that had wind flowing straight up from it, extremely hot wind in fact. Cerberumon cried out in pain from all the heat.

"The Spirit's power! That hurt," he said as he rolled to put the flames out.

"Where's Takuya?" Tommy asked fearfully, no longer afraid for himself much and thinking about someone else for a change. He clutched his pumpkin cap with one hand so that it wouldn't fall off from the rising hot winds.

"SPIRIT!" Takuya yelled, facing the totem-like object.

His D-tector flew over to him and he caught it as he stood up and downloaded the totem into it through the scanner.

"It is time," the feminine voice said as a red mark appeared on the D-tector's screen.

Takuya held out his left gloved hand as a fractal coded ring of data appeared around it. He moved his hands away from each other, crossing them, before thrusting them back and then at each other. The ring dragged against the scanner, as Takuya called out: "Execute!" A strip of data came from his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as the data looped around him in a helix and the Human Spirit of Flame appeared over him, the cap-wearing goggle-head getting completely covered in a fractal code cocoon. When it disappeared, in his place was a. man with long messy blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was dressed in red, white and black armour that looked like a salamander.

"Agunimon!"

Agunimon roared as flames flickered around him while everyone stared in awe.

"What is this? A human turned into a Digimon?" Cerberumon exclaimed in outrage. As if human type Digimon weren't bad enough, this _human_ had the galls to become a Digimon!

"What'd he turn into?" Tommy asked, having been too absorbed in the actual transformation to pay attention to what Takuya had been saying. The small white Digimon pulled out a book from his haramaki.

"No way," JP gasped from his and Zoe's spot above.

"Every way," she stated with a smile.

"No matter who you are, you'll lose," Cerberumon said as he charged at Agunimon.

As he used his Emerald Blaze, Agunimon flipped away and grabbed Tommy and the two little Rookies, dodging the next attack and then getting up to where Zoe and JP were.

He then back flipped over to fight with Cerberumon while the others watched in awe or jealousy.

"Moto_,_ cool." Zoe said as she smiled while JP groaned.

Cerberumon then used his Portals of Darkness attack, sending him and Agunimon into what seemed like a different world that made the others watch worried. The two Digimon fought in a black void, Cerberumon appearing in and out of holes.

Meanwhile, the three human children were looking around worriedly, trying to spot Takuya and that Cerberumon dog. The white Rookie flipped through his book, while the rabbit one decided to choose a bad time to take a nap.

An explosion was caused at the mountainside about 50 feet away, Cerberumon and Agunimon coming out of the hole created there with the Ultimate Digimon covered in a strip of data.

Agunimon pulled out Takuya's D-tector and scanned the data, making the mutt turn into a Digiegg and float off.

Takuya then was covered by a fractal code cocoon before turning back to normal. He fell onto his butt, panting a little. "Man, that's tiring! But what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?" he asked, dazed.

"You are a DigiDestined," the feminine voice said, making Takuya look at his D-tector to see the strange symbol on the screen again. It kinda reminded him of a four-corner star with a circle in the middle.

"I'm a what now?" he asked.

"DigiDestined! Chosen for great things. But don't be frightened. The one who chose you… was you," the voice said.

"I chose… myself?" Takuya asked, unsure.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

I will avoid putting comments into the text, but if I do they will be between these brackets []. These ones () are part of the story and sort of the character's thoughts and/or how they see things.

As everybody already knows, I do NOT own Digimon. Anything that you know to be canon is NOT mine and neither are any of the characters except Sakura "Sara" Himi and other OCs.


	2. Episode 2

**Ep.2. Enter Lobomon**

* * *

Takuya: OK, Shinya's birthday has taken a freaky turn. I got a weird text message telling me to go to the Shibuya Train Station, and I did so. But then I met these kids in a train I boarded, except that it wasn't even a normal train. It was a Digimon called Trailmon. And when a kid called Tommy was in danger, I found a Spirit thing (whatever that is) and evolved to beat a mean dog creature. Yep, definitely better than being bored.

* * *

Takuya was still in a daze as everyone else stared at him, waiting for his reaction to what had transpired only minutes ago.

"What just happened to me?" he asked.

"You mean before or after you turned into a Digimon?" Zoe asked.

"Me? A Digimon?" Takuya wondered out loud. Everything was so fuzzy in his mind, he wasn't sure if the past fifteen minutes had been a dream or not.

"Yes, through the process of digivolution," the white Rookie said as he walked by them looking like a professor giving a lecture.

"Digi-what? It had to be something I pressed," Takuya said as he started to push some buttons with a curious look, then got annoyed as nothing happened. He started pushing the buttons more roughly and hitting his D-tector.

"Come on, digivolution start! Operation! Turn me into a Digimon!" he yelled, his fiery temper already lost. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

Light and data then shot out of his D-tector, making everyone jump back.

"Fractal Code; Render," the lady's voice said.

"Oh boy, I think I broke it," Takuya stated absently. His temper died as quickly as it flared up.

"I knew it. It's the fractal code," the little white creature wearing the haramaki stated, wonder in his voice.

The data went over to the town and turned into a forest filled with strange little houses of some kind, which made the Poyomon and Pagumon all cheer happily as they started running bouncing to the forest.

"There's no way this is happening," JP said, more to himself than the others. _This whole experience is like one big fantasy story book._

"Whoa, did I do all of this?" Takuya asked.

"It's the dawn of regeneration!" the haramaki-wearing Digimon cried out.

He and his rabbit-like companion started going off to the forest, so the humans all ran after them.

"No more living in a train station. Trailmon will never go 'Whoo whoo!' in my ear ever again," the rabbit cheered.

"Nice going, my human friend. By the way, I am Bokomon, Keeper of the Book, at your service," the white Rookie said.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants. Also at service you awesome human," the rabbit said.

"On behalf of the Digital World, accept our thanks O' Human Who Has Restored What Has Been Lost." Bokomon said.

Takuya gave him a look that said "Are you nuts?" at the weird title.

"Call me Takuya and I still don't know why all this Fractal Code stuff is such a big deal anyway," he replied.

"What? You really don't know?" Bokomon asked in surprise. He didn't understand.

"Nooo, he doesn't know," Neemon said.

"Hey, why are we running?" JP asked.

"I don't know," Zoe replied.

They all then stopped as Bokomon pulled the book out of his pink haramaki. "Behold! Before the evil Cherubimon came, our world was a beautiful place," he said as if giving a lecture.

"Flowers, trees and butterflies," Neemon interrupted, waving his short arms. The children weren't sure whether this was normal behaviour for a strange creature or if Neemon wasn't all right in the head.

"Neemon, I'm in the middle of something here," Bokomon said annoyedly.

"Sorry," Neemon sang.

"His power made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything lost is with the fractal code," Bokomon explained.

"And I made it happen," Takuya said as he and the others pulled out their own D-tectors. "With this device," he murmured to himself, making JP look up then frown in thought.

"Wow, I wonder if I can do it too," Zoe said as she turned hers over.

"Hmm, I know," JP murmured quietly as he looked at Tommy. "Hey, Tommy," the 12-year-old whispered, grabbing the younger boy by the shoulder and pulling him back.

"Our devices look the same," Zoe said to Takuya, neither of them noticing JP and Tommy walk away.

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon," Takuya said with a shrug.

"Excuse you!" Zoe snapped, very annoyed.

* * *

At the terminal, a bluish turquoise train arrived pulling in to the station.

"Where are we?" a young boy no older than 10 years wondered out loud, exiting the train as it came to a stop at Flame Terminal and opened its doors. He had cocoa brown hair that stuck straight up in spikes, and pretty blue eyes. Dressed in olive green jeans and a violet open-neck shirt that had two front pockets, the boy was holding his cell phone. White gloves covered his hands and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. His name was Ryo Akiyama.

"This is the Digital World," a voice said as an 8-year-old boy with short navy blue hair and matching eyes walked out with the 11-year-old girl wearing the bandanna, making the boys jump.

The trio whirled around, Ryo pointing and exclaiming: "The train talked!"

"Give the kid a prize," the train muttered sarcastically, before pulling off from the station.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Ryo whined.

The bandanna-girl rolled her dark blue eyes, thinking annoyedly: _Brat._

Ryo stomped his foot with his small hands clenched into fists. "I want you to come back!" he whined, pouting.

The screen of the dark-blue-gripped white D-tector the girl was holding lit up as the strange symbol appeared on its screen. "Koji Minamoto…" the feminine voice said, "Commence your search."

_So Koji's her name. That's neat!_ Ken Ichijouji, the other little boy, thought. He wore a lavender T-shirt and green-grey shorts.

"Search for what?" Koji questioned with a frown.

"Your Spirit," the voice replied, "Find the Spirit and you will find the answer to all your questions."

"Not good enough. I'm not just some lapdog you can order around, you know."

"Maybe that spirit thingy will take us home?" Ryo suggested.

His cell phone's screen lit up with the strange symbol, as did Ken's D-tector's. The feminine voice came from them, saying: "Use a train to return home immediately."

The same thing was said through cell phones to all children who had come to this strange new world known as the Digital World.

* * *

"Huh? First you tell us to come here and now you want us to leave? Make up your mind!" the 8-year-old lavender-haired girl with glasses said. Her name was Yolei Inoue. "Come on, Cody, lets go home."

She grabbed her 5-year-old companion's hand and started pulling the little brunette into a train's carriage. "But Yolei…" the boy, Iori "Cody" Hida protested, glancing over his shoulder at the four big kids who had travelled in the same train as him and his friend/neighbour. "What about those guys?"

"We aren't leaving this place for our boring old world. We're staying," one of the preteens said, the other three nodding in agreement. He and one of the others were the boys who had bullied Tommy into a train.

"Fine," Yolei murmured, and as soon as she and her friend had entered the train, its doors closed and it pulled off from the terminal. The two little kids took seats and watched in bewilderment as the D-tector in the girl's hand turned back into her sister's cell phone and the boy's D-tector vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Oy! I want answers!" a 12-year-old girl with spiky cherry pink hair demanded, glaring at her new cell phone (which she had gotten for her birthday four months ago). She had on a white V-neck with orange sleeves, and a short denim blue jean-skirt.

Her tanned 8-year-old brother rolled his mahogany eyes. He was dressed in a red T-shirt that had a small soccer ball pin on it, and dark blue shorts. The little boy shook his head a little before following a flame-haired brunette wearing white-rimmed round goggles over a blue headband into the train. He went over to the other youngest kid (out of the dozen 9 to 14-year-olds who were there), who was a little girl with short brown hair and chocolate-red eyes, and sat next to her with the girl's brother, the goggle-head, standing nearby talking to an orange-haired girl.

Goggle-head had gravity-defying chocolate brown hair that went into all directions, and matching chocolate eyes. His skin was lightly tanned, and he wore white gloves, brown shorts and a blue T-shirt that had an orange star on each sleeve. The boy's friendliness reminded the smaller boy of his cousin Takuya, as "Goggles" had introduced himself as Taichi Kamiya and the little girl was his sister Hikari.

His best friend and neighbour, the orange-haired girl, was Sora Takenouchi. She was in Taichi's, or "Tai" as she called him, class and in the same soccer team as him. The tomboy's attire consisted of red gloves, a yellow tank top and light blue jeans. An aquamarine helmet-like hat was on her head.

The two 11-year-olds were talking about soccer, or to be more specific, arguing in a friendly way over who scored more goals over all so far this year.

"Hey, twerp!" the spiky-haired girl known as Jun Kanbara said, hurrying into the train before it could take off without her. "What have I told you about going anywhere without me or Takuya? Honestly, Daisuke, sometimes you are worse than Takuya and Shinya put together."

The spiky-maroon-haired 8-year-old paid no attention to his sister, opting to talk to the 8-year-old girl instead: "Ignore her, Hikari."

* * *

"Great," an azure-eyed 11-year-old with spiky blond hair muttered sarcastically, pocketing his cell phone. "We came all the way here for nothing." He wore a sleeveless green T-shirt that had a collar like a turtle-neck shirt, and blue jeans. His name was Yamato Ishida.

"Haha! Look, Matt! They like me!" a smaller boy, obviously the 11-year-old's brother, laughed as cute little creatures known as Baby Digimon nuzzled his cheek. He had a big green cap that had a blue oval on it on his head backwards, covering most of his messy blond hair. The little boy wore a light green shirt beneath a green sleeveless open-neck shirt that had a big pocket, and brown shorts.

Hearing the train whistling, the older blond looked over his shoulder and saw that the other kids had already boarded the strange pink train that looked like it had a mole's face. Its doors shut and it started moving.

"Ah!" the boy exclaimed, grabbing his 8 years old brother by the arm and rushing towards the train. Picking up his little brother Takeru Takaishi, he managed to throw the smaller blond onto the small platform of the train's caboose. He then grabbed onto the railing and pulled himself on-board, panting. _Phew! We almost got stranded in this weird place._

Nearby, a little girl same age as the cap-wearing little boy was playing with some Baby and In-Training Digimon. She had shoulder-length auburn hair divided into two pigtails, and wore a big blue butterfly-hairpin, a crimson shirt, and a dark blue jean-dress with a yellow butterfly on its chest pocket. The girl noticed the train leave without her, but wasn't bothered.

"I like this place. There are no bullies," the girl, Sakura Himi, or "Sara" as she preferred, said to the red baby creature [Punimon] she was holding.

* * *

"How are we supposed to do that? The train left," Ken murmured in confusion.

"Hey! You can't just leave us alone!" Ryo shouted, running after Koji when she walked off. Ken didn't want to be left behind, so he hurried after the older kids.

After five minutes of walking past the metal houses and engines of Flame Village, Koji abruptly stopped. Without looking at the boys, she said coldly: "Quit following me."

Walking off without bothering to listen to Ryo's snippy answer, the 11-year-old looked at her device. She started pushing the buttons, accidentally making a 3D world map pop up from the screen. It showed half-dozen differently coloured dots and a tiny white arrow that Koji assumed meant her. She started walking towards the only white dot.

* * *

Meanwhile, JP and Tommy were walking past the trees and bushes. "I'm not staying in this weird place. Come on, Tommy, lets blow this joint," the 12-year-old said.

Tommy looked down, not answering.

"Hey, what gives? Don't you want to go home?"

"Well, I guess…" the 8-year-old replied a little uncertainly. He then smiled, looking at his D-tector as he held it by both hands. "But when Takuya turned into Agunimon, he was ultra cool just like a superhero. I wanna be like that too."

JP wasn't happy with this answer, feeling jealous of Takuya for obviously gaining the smaller boy's admiration. "Hmph. Trust me, kid, this hero stuff is way too overrated. It's hard work, not to mention annoying."

Spotting one of those little grey fuzz balls with ears, JP went over to it and waved a chocolate bar in front of its face. "Here, you can have this chocolate bar if you tell us the way outta this place."

"Take the Trailmon," Pagumon replied, then wolfed down the chocolate bar in one big bite as JP threw it into his mouth. Watching the two humans walk off to the train station, he licked his lips with a mischievous grin and a dangerously hungry look in his eyes. _I bet there's more where that came from!_

The two boys arrived at the terminal. Standing on a platform, they looked at the Trailmon who had come back and dropped off a group of Tommy's size light pink birds called Biyomon. JP offered a bar of chocolate to Trailmon in exchange for letting them ride home on him. He fed a piece to the train Digimon, then said: "Take us home and you get the rest of the bar, OK?"

But Trailmon, although he agreed, accidentally left without JP and Tommy. The two boys coughed from the smoke and dust that floated up. When it subsided, they saw a small swarm of those fuzz balls called Pagumon were on the platform. Their red eyes glinted as they shouted: "Give us chocolate!"

The swarm of the nasty creatures jumped at them, and JP grabbed Tommy's arm running away with both boys screaming. The Pagumon were making knawing noises and snapping their mouths open and closed repeatedly. They gave chase throughout the metallic village.

"They're gaining on us!" Tommy cried out.

JP slowed down because he was so tired from all the running, and the Pagumon jumped on them but the heavy-set boy shook them off as he ran off into the forest area to hide while still holding onto Tommy.

Koji, who had been passing through the metallic village and past some of the forest area's houses, saw JP and Tommy running from the swarm of Pagumon. "Now that's an accident waiting to happen," the bandanna-girl remarked to herself. She soon ended up at the mouth of a cave that had stone steps leading down into it. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke," she muttered.

Finally, the two boys found some large bushes to hide behind, and Tommy pulled out his D-tector from his pocket and started to push at the buttons.

"Come on, come on. Spirit evolve, make me digivolve now," he said urgently.

"Pipe down!" JP hissed as he looked over the hedges for the Pagumon.

"I am keeping it down, but I want to digivolve like Takuya so we can beat them," Tommy said.

"That's crazy talk. What do you think a runt like you can do, huh? Besides, digivolving looks kinda painful. Ever think about that?" JP asked.

"I bet digivolving's not as painful as being eaten by those crazy Digimon," Tommy retorted.

What sounded like footsteps made him look up before shrinking back in fear. "Behind… lots…" Tommy whimpered as he stepped back. JP looked behind him to see the Pagumon had found them.

Screaming, the boys started running again, but they stepped on a weak piece of earth and fell down through a rabbit hole in the ground, Tommy dropping his D-tector.

They fell down into what looked to be some kind of underground village, landing in a soft pile of hay. There was little light, and pipes were here and there. It seemed to Tommy like a basement of sorts.

"You OK, kid?" JP asked him.

"Uh, I think so," Tommy whimpered.

"Cool. Let's scram before we become someone's lunch."

They started to walk off down in the strange town that had large heating machines, but couldn't seem to find their way out of the place especially when everything looked exactly the same.

JP picked up some leaves he found just scattered on the floor and threw them in the air. "The wind's blowing in this direction, so if we walk this way we should a find a way out," JP said.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why?" JP asked.

"So there's no chance we're walking around in circles?" Tommy asked.

"What gave you that idea?"

"This cross here," Tommy replied as he pointed to the white 'X' on one of the machines.

"Huh, so it's a cross. So what?"

"Well, I drew it when we started out," Tommy said, stunning the older male. Seeing JP had no idea where the way out was, he started whining: "We're lost and we'll be stuck down here for days!"

"That's if we're lucky. It could be months," JP said a little insensitively, making Tommy burst into tears. He frowned, feeling a little guilty. _This kid_ really _should get a job as a fire alarm. But maybe I shouldn't have made him cry._

"Not again. Here, this'll make ya feel better." JP said as he pulled out a bar of chocolate from his jumpsuit's back pocket and broke a piece off, holding it to the crying boy. "Go on," he said, making Tommy stop crying and take it.

"Look on the bright side. At least we won't starve," JP said in an attempt to lighten the mood, eating the rest of his chocolate bar.

There was then snarling and laughing which made them look up to see the Pagumon had found them and were drooling.

"Here, just take 'em!" JP yelled as he threw some of the _many_ chocolate bars he had to the ground and the Pagumon quickly gobbled them up before they chased after the humans talking about eating them.

The boys ran, ending up in a cavern-like part of the underground village. They fell down, scraping themselves a little. But the Pagumon then jumped on them, snapping at the boys as they tried to chew the humans.

Koji, who had arrived at the mouth of another large hole opening up to the cavern-like place, took in the sight with a roll of her eyes. With a battle cry that made the Pagumon stop as they all turned to look up at one of the upper levels of the room, the bandanna-girl jumped down with her hand sliding on a metal pole and landed on her feet gracefully as she gave a smirk.

The look provoked the Pagumon and they charged at her, but Koji broke the pole and ran at them, using it to beat them away with amazing grace and skill at how she moved.

"Who's that? Wow!" Tommy exclaimed.

"That guy's serious!" JP said, not realizing Koji was a girl.

The bandanna-girl got then covered by the Pagumon, but she knocked them all off by spinning rapidly with the pole on her shoulders, thus pushing them onto the wall and the leader fell in front of him. The dark-haired girl smirked again when she was done.

"Yeah! He's awesome!" Tommy cheered, not noticing she was a girl from so far either, making JP seethe in jealousy.

"Oh yeah, human? Don't smile yet!" the leader Pagumon yelled as he was covered in a fractal code cocoon.

Koji watched in shock while Tommy and JP tensed up at the sight of the creature getting larger and uglier as he became this sludge monster.

JP and Tommy screamed in horror at the sight and disgust at the scent of rotting trash that filled the room from the monster.

"I'll eat you up!" the creature said. His name was Raremon.

Koji charged at the Champion, but Raremon was going after JP and Tommy to get them. The little boy tripped, making the girl drop the pole and run after the smaller kid before picking him up, running away as Raremon spat acidic vomit-green sludge at them that made a few holes in the stone ground. "Acid Sludge!" the Champion shouted as he used his special attack.

The Pagumon all cheered at this as Raremon kept spitting the acid at the humans while Koji ran away with Tommy in her arms. JP had managed to climb up to one of the openings. Unnoticed by anyone around, two young boys (Ryo and Ken) were watching from another opening.

Where JP was watching, Zoe, Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon came running in from the tunnel behind him to see what was going on.

"Ew, it smells!" Zoe cried out as she covered her nose.

"Spirit, wake up, I need you," Takuya said as he pulled out his D-tector from his short-sleeved jacket's pocket and started pushing the buttons. "Come on, I'm not kidding here!" he yelled, frustrated when the device wouldn't' work.

"Hey, Takuya, no pressure but you might want to think about Spirit Evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop," Bokomon said.

Raremon was backing the bandanna-girl up to a large hole as she held Tommy protectively in her arms. "Going somewhere?" Raremon taunted as the dark-haired girl almost fell back, but kneeled down so she wouldn't as Tommy clung to her.

"Come on, come on," Takuya groaned. Finally losing his temper, he shouted: "WORK ALREADY! I NEED YOU, AGUNIMON!"

Somehow, this worked! The mark for the Element of Flame appeared on Takuya's D-tector's screen. Takuya held out his left gloved hand as a fractal coded ring of data appeared around it. He moved his hands away from each other, crossing them, before thrusting them back and then at each other. The ring dragged against the scanner, as Takuya called out: "Execute!" A strip of data came from his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as the data looped around him and the Human Spirit of Flame appeared over him, the cap-wearing goggle-head getting completely covered in a fractal code cocoon. When it disappeared, in his place was the fire warrior.

"Agunimon!"

Roaring as flames flickered around him, Agunimon tackled Raremon away from the girl and little boy as Koji stood up and Tommy wormed his way out of the female's arms. Agunimon jumped back over to them as Raremon spewed acid all over the place and created holes in the ceiling.

"Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon said before he turned back to Takuya. "What's going on? I turned back into me," he exclaimed in surprise as sunlight shone into the room from the holes that were made.

"Still here," Raremon sang as he spat out acid at them.

"Watch out," Takuya said as he tackled Tommy out of the way.

Sadly, he accidentally knocked the other 11-year-old down into the large hole and Takuya looked down in horror as he saw the bandanna-girl from the train station fall yelling down into the darkness. "Oh no!" Takuya cried out in worry. Sure she kinda annoyed him, but he didn't want anyone to die!

Suddenly, a bright light glowed up from the hole. It was coming from a totem-like object that appeared to be the top half of a wolf-man.

"What's going on here?" Koji asked.

More light flooded into the hole as the object floated to the falling girl and went into her D-tector as she felt the bonding process of the Spirit happening.

"SPIRIT!" Koji yelled, almost as if in a trance.

"It is time," the feminine voice said as a white mark appeared on the D-tector's screen.

Koji held out her left hand to the right as a fractal coded ring of data appeared around it. She moved her hands towards each other, dragging the ring against the scanner of her D-tector while lifting both hands above her head and calling out: "Execute!" A strip of data came from her D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" she yelled as the data looped around her in a helix and the Human Spirit of Light appeared over her, the bandanna-girl getting completely covered in a fractal code cocoon. When it disappeared, in her place was a woman with shoulder-length silver hair and hazel eyes. She was covered in white wolf-themed armour.

"Lobomon!"

She floated up out of the hole as light flashed around her. Everyone stared at her beauty when her armour glinted silver.

"Oh, wow!" JP exclaimed.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya asked.

"Mm-mmm. Yeah, only different," Tommy replied, nodding.

Lobomon landed on the ground in front of Raremon who growled at her.

"That is the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon," Bokomon said as he checked his book.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful… in my whole life," Zoe murmured. She couldn't wait to spirit evolve and become like that!

"Me neither," JP sincerely agreed.

Raremon used his Acid Sludge, but Lobomon dodged by jumping up and backwards. She then did a somersault over Raremon before giving her opponent a hard kick on the back that sent the gross creature flying.

He turned to her and growled.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said as she pulled out a metal sword hilt that shot out a pale blue blade of light and charged at Raremon.

She stabbed the blade into Raremon's head, making him cry out in pain as purple sludge burst from him and then he had a ring of data appear around him.

"Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled. Fractal Code, Digitize!" Lobomon said as she used her D-tector to download the data and turn Raremon into a Digiegg that floated off.

"Moto bravisimo!" Zoe exclaimed.

The female Warrior then started to transform back to normal as she was covered by a fractal code cocoon before it vanished, falling to her knees panting as she felt sore.

Takuya quickly ran over to her with Tommy following him to see how the bandanna-girl was. "Hey, you OK? Let me help you up," Takuya said to the bandanna-girl, holding out his gloved hand.

"Don't touch me," she said darkly, making the cap-wearing goggle-head back up a little in shock.

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's," she panted before standing up. The look in her eyes was cold. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts," she said, no longer panting.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me ya know," Takuya said annoyedly.

"My name's Koji Minamoto. And you are?" the bandanna-girl replied, ignoring his statement. There was silence which got on her nerves. "Well? Are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

Takuya scowled, not pleased. But being the happy-go-lucky boy he was, he chose not to dwell on it and answered: "Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya, huh? See ya," Koji muttered as she turned away with her hands in her trousers' pockets before walking off into the tunnel that led out of the room.

"What's her deal?" JP asked as he walked over with his arms folded behind his head. Thanks to the transformation, he now knew that guy was actually a girl.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish," Zoe said as she walked over with her hands clasped behind her back.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Koji is a girl in this fic. The Spirit of Light is actually male, but because Koji is a girl it automatically turns her into a woman instead of a man. Female Lobomon looks identical to male Lobomon save for her hair which is a little longer.

If you have a request on something you wish the Warriors to do, you can PM me or leave your idea in a review. I will be sure to find a place for it and give you the credit, unless it's something I've already come up with (in which case I'll let you know).

See ya!


	3. Episode 3

**Ep.3. Kumamon, light my fire**

* * *

Tommy: Wow. That girl Koji fought against those meanies all by herself without even using a Spirit! But then one of them digivolved into a scary-looking monster and she and I were in trouble. Takuya tried to help but ended up knocking Koji down into a hole. She became Lobomon and beat that monster, but wasn't very nice to us. But she's so cool like Takuya, I wanna see her again!

* * *

At the Flame Terminal of Flame Village, the group of four children and two Rookie Digimon were looking at the Trailmon who had once again come back. A small group of Poyomon were going aboard in with a Biyomon following them to make sure the Babies would get to their destination safely.

"If you really wanna go home, all you have to do is hop on here," Neemon told as he pointed to the Trailmon.

"It's that easy? Huh," JP said, looking at the train thoughtfully.

"Neemon, a word please? What exactly are you trying to do?" Bokomon asked as he grabbed Neemon by his pants and dragged him off to yell at him.

"Let go of my pants. What did I do? Ow, you're stretching the material!" Neemon whined cluelessly.

"If you had a brain, you'd be dangerous," Bokomon said before thinking: _Imbecile._

"I'm taking that bad boy home, huh? How 'bout it guys?" JP asked as he looked over to the others.

Takuya and Zoe were deep in thought while Bokomon was yelling at Neemon and snapping his pants and Tommy was unsure of what to do or say.

"Uh, you don't really wanna stay here do ya?" JP asked as he looked down at Tommy, but no-one answered him which got on his nerves.

"Now that hurt," Neemon said as he was kicked down. He and Bokomon were actually friends, but that didn't mean his lack of intelligence didn't greatly annoy the other Rookie from time to time.

"Fine, you dweebs enjoy your little digital freak show. Come on, Tommy; let's blow this stupid pop stand," JP said as he hopped down from the platform and started heading for the Trailmon.

"Aren't you going with him?" Zoe asked as she saw the small boy wasn't moving.

"I decided I want to stay here with you," Tommy said, surprising Zoe and Takuya.

"I thought you wanted to go home," Zoe said.

"Not anymore," Tommy replied, shaking his head a little.

"Go with JP. It's too dangerous here, Tommy. Besides, the second grade is a formative year," Takuya said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Tommy answered simply, crossing his arms the way his 17-year-old brother Yutaka sometimes did when he was scolding Tommy about one thing or another.

"Go home. Hurry up now," Takuya said, ignoring the answer and pushing the younger kid off.

Tommy looked back at them sadly, slightly lowering his pumpkin cap so that his eyes were hidden in shadow, before he turned to follow JP off to the Trailmon. _This isn't fair…_

"Take care of him, JP!" Takuya called out to the older boy, who nodded.

"How 'bout you, huh?" he asked, turning to the blond who had already gotten on his nerves that day when they argued over whether or not girls could spirit evolve.

"I have a name," she said pointedly, her hand on her hip.

"OK, _Zoe_, are ya leaving?" Takuya asked.

"Why, would ya miss me?" Zoe teased him, knowing full well the answer was no.

"I won't be responsible for your safety, you know," he said, pointing to her as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Good one, Romeo, I'll be fine," the hat-wearing girl replied.

"This oughta be fun," Takuya muttered to himself sarcastically.

Trailmon's whistle blew as he took off, smoke coming up as the others waved their friends off.

"Aviderchi!" Neemon said as he waved.

"Nice pronunciation," Zoe and Bokomon said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Neemon replied, thinking they were serious.

Zoe and Takuya sighed as they turned to leave, but then heard footsteps and spun around in surprise to see Tommy and JP walking out of the smoke.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Takuya asked.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea," JP said as he and Tommy rubbed the backs of their heads. Actually, he had chosen not to board that train after all. _If Takuya can become a great warrior, so can I!_

"Heh, me neither," Tommy said with a laugh, his answer also a lie. He had wanted to stay to watch Takuya and Koji in action some more, as well as to get a Spirit for himself.

"Well, I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety. You're on your own," Zoe said, making Takuya look at her in annoyance.

"Wait a minute, are you mocking me? You are, aren't you? Man, you try to help a girl and–"

"Come on!" Tommy said happily, cutting the goggle-head off as he grabbed the older brunette's gloved hand and started running. He wanted to explore the Flame Village some more without having to run from a bunch of meanies.

He got to see the In-Training and Rookie Digimon who lived there go about their daily activities and was invited by Bokomon into the white Digimon's little house where Takuya and Zoe had already been. The 8-year-old then had fun exploring the underground village with the others. He kept dragging them into different places around the village, until at last it was decided the group would head out from the village to see the rest of the Digital World.

It was sunset as the group walked away from Flame Terminal, Bokomon staying close to Takuya to talk.

"Uh, I hope you're planning on helping us, Mister Takuya," he said as Takuya looked at him with boredom that came from his tiredness.

"You carry with you the Spirit of Agunimon, one of the Legendary Warriors. You can defeat the evil Cherubimon and the Digimon who are goin by his commands. Only you have the power to save us! You must take action before the Digital World is destroyed!" Bokomon said as he bounced around in stress.

"You need to calm down, buddy," Takuya replied.

"My name's Bokomon and I'm not your 'buddy'. I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here!" he yelled, making everyone stop and frown at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data known as the fractal code. It's the only way to rebuild the Digital World. Please, help us get the lost fractal code back. Save our world before it's too late. Will you?" Bokomon begged down on his knees with hands clasped in front like he was praying, his eyes watery.

This didn't affect Takuya at all.

"Neemon, don't just stand there like a cheap TV antenna! I need your help. Say something!" Bokomon said as he jumped up.

"Some…thing," Neemon said, making Tommy cover his mouth so he didn't laugh.

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?" Bokomon yelled as he snapped Neemon's pants.

The D-tectors then started to beep, prompting the humans pull them out. That symbol showed on the screens again as the lady said: "Go to the Forest Terminal immediately."

"What's a Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"What is a Forest Terminal?" Zoe, Tommy and JP asked.

"How am I supposed to find it? Hey, hey answer me!" Takuya yelled as the screen became dark again and the voice didn't say anything.

"Let's see. Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom," Bokomon read out loud from his book. "We just follow the tracks. They'll take us right to it," he said, looking at the tracks they were walking along.

"How long do we have to follow them?" Neemon asked.

"Well, let's see. It says… all the way," Bokomon grunted in frustration as the others blanched at this.

"You're full of useless information, aren't you?" Takuya said with his hands on his sides.

The children were tired from their long day, so they sat down and rested for about twenty minutes before getting up with much prompting from Bokomon. Funny enough, Neemon had somehow managed to fall asleep and was the hardest to get moving.

The group started off on their journey walking, Tommy up on the tracks while Zoe was in front of him and JP. Takuya was walking beside the older boy with the two Digimon at the back of the group. The dusk was colouring the sky with beautiful reds, yellows and oranges, making the sunset more beautiful than in the Real World since there were no buildings on the way of the scene.

"What made you change your mind about going home?" Takuya asked the heavyset male.

"Hmm? Well, I really didn't have much going on back there anyway, and I thought it might be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better," JP said with a blush.

"Ya mean get to know Zoe," Takuya teased when realization hit him, making the older preteen blush even harder.

"Hey, that is not what I meant!" JP said as they stopped walking.

"Oh yeah? Then why are ya all red, buddy?" Takuya teased, pointing at JP's face.

"It's hot out! I'm sunburned! What grade are you in anyway?" JP demanded.

"Fifth, is that a problem?" Takuya asked.

"Huh? Well, I'm in seventh grade!" JP said.

"Like I'm supposed to care," Takuya sighed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Like I care if you care. I should've bolted from this digi dump when I had the chance," JP complained as they started walking again to catch up to Zoe and Tommy.

"Tommy, why didn't you go home?" Zoe asked the little boy.

"I decided I want to be like Takuya and Koji," he said, hopping off the tracks.

"What?" Zoe asked, confused.

"To become a Digimon so I won't be scared all the time," the 2nd-grader explained.

"What about your mom and dad waiting at home? I bet they're worried," the hat-wearing girl remarked.

"I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone," Tommy said as he looked sad, but then ran off.

Zoe watched in worry as he ran, then continued after him.

Night had fallen on them as the group walked on, three moons glowing above them. One was yellow, another was blue and the last one was red.

They had to stop when they found the tracks cut off at a canyon and were unsure of what to do.

"Ugh, this is a fine mess," Bokomon said.

"So what now?" Takuya asked.

"Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom," JP said, pointing out the zigzagging path down the canyon where there were some lights from what they thought were torches.

"Looks like a village down there. Maybe they can help us," Takuya said.

Nodding, the group all raced down to the bottom, but it was empty save for the river and a couple ice caves. The temperature was much lower, almost as if it was winter. Which didn't make sense with the canyon not being covered in snow. Tommy looked at the ice caves in wonder, then turned his attention to the others when JP started talking.

"That's weird. I could've sworn those lights were coming from right here," JP said.

"Looked like that to me," Zoe agreed.

"Takuya," Tommy said, tugging at the older male's arm.

Everyone turned to see that Tommy was looking at what seemed to be a monument of an angel that looked like a child with eight wings on his back and two on his head carved onto the canyon wall. Beside it were ten markings in a big circle.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"Kinda pretty," Zoe commented wistfully.

"Pretty? Pretty she says. These are the marks of the 10 Legendary Warriors," Bokomon read out loud from his book, having pulled it out from his haramaki once again.

"The 10 Legendary Warriors?" the humans exclaimed in surprise. Didn't Takuya and Koji turn into some kinds of warriors?

"I've never heard of them," Neemon said.

"Are you serious? The legend of the 10 Warriors was the first thing we learned in Digital World History," Bokomon said.

"…I must've been sick that day, but they sure are pretty," Neemon said. Bokomon rolled his eyes at the other Rookie's stupidity.

"This dude here is giving me the creeps," Takuya remarked, pointing at the angel as a sick feeling sunk in his gut. His eyes narrowed as he thought: _But why? I don't even know him!_

"With good reasons, my boy. In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid Digimon and beast Digimon for control over the Digital World, because both believed that they were superior to the other. One day an angel Digimon named Lucemon appeared. He taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace and then the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise and kind ruler, but peace in the Digital World was short lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power, began to torment the peace loving Digimon until they could take no more. Then the 20 brave Warriors rose up against him and after a fierce battle, they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace," Bokomon explained.

"The legend says that the Spirits of the ancient Warriors will rise again in times of trouble," he finished, closing the book.

"Read it to me again," Neemon said.

"Mm, no," Bokomon said, returning the book into his haramaki.

"I know that one," Tommy said, pointing.

"It's the same we saw when Takuya evolved into Agunimon," Zoe said, recalling the red mark that was on Agunimon's belt.

"And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when she turned into Lobomon," Tommy stated, pointing at the next one.

JP took out a pen and a notepad from his pocket, and started drawing the 10 symbols down. _I wonder… Maybe the Spirits are gone?_

"I wonder if I'll be next. Oh, I hope my Digimon's cute," Zoe said, playing with her hair.

"I'm gonna be like the biggest, scariest Digimon ever," Tommy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Not likely, shorty. I mean, there's no way we'll all get to be Digimon," JP said, crushing his spirits. He re-pocketed his notepad and pen.

"Why not? We all have D-tectors so it would be kinda dumb if you didn't get one," Takuya said, making Tommy smile at him while JP gave him a thoughtful look.

Hearing something, the cap-wearing preteen turned around and exclaimed: "Huh? We've got company." The others turned around as well to see what looked like candle Digimon with their wicks lit.

"Why have you humans come to our village? You're not welcome here," a candle with a wax-moustache said as he stood on the other side of the river with two others flanking him.

"We were on our way to the Forest Terminal. Sorry to disturb you, we were just passing through," Takuya replied.

"You're melting my heart," the chief said.

"Ooh, that's a no-no," the other candle Digimon said.

The children and Bokomon exchanged bewildered looks; these guys were nuts!

"You mean to steal the ancient artefact from us, don't you? Well, you won't get away with it!" the chief said.

"He's right. The humans must be punished," the candle on his left said.

"Hey boss, you want us to wax him for ya?" the candle on his right asked.

"Wait, stop, let me explain. These humans have come to help us save the Digital World, not steal some artefact," Bokomon said.

"But we didn't know that at first." Takuya said unhelpfully.

"This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy was able to infuse with the Spirit of one of the Legendary Warriors, Agunimon," Bokomon said.

"Did you say Agunimon? Impossible," the chief said.

"That's a hot one," one candle laughed.

"What if it really is him?" another asked.

The group all watched over the candles as they yelled at each other, some believing and others not as their voices overlapped. Tommy yawned, wishing they could find a place to spend the night.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" the chief asked as he and the two flanking him turned to talk this over, then quickly turned back.

"Please forgive our rude behaviour our young friends," the chief said with a smile as he jumped over the stones in the river that led to them. "We are the Candlemon tribe and it is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artefact. So which of you inherited the Spirit of one of the Legendary Warriors?"

"It was this one, Takuya," Bokomon said, pointing at the cap-wearing goggle-head.

"Ah, well, you certainly have a brave face, young man. On behalf of all the Candlemon tribe, I bid you all welcome. Please, be our guests," the chief said as he went off to his tribe.

The humans exchanged disbelieving looks. "What is it with these guys?" Takuya murmured, JP nodding in agreement.

"Should we trust them?" Zoe wondered quietly aloud.

"I think we should," Tommy replied, a little naïve.

"Come along now. Don't dawdle," the chief called.

Shrugging, the group followed him to where a giant candle was lit in the middle of a bonfire and had the marks of the Warriors on it with some Candlemon dancing around it holding large four-leaf clovers.

"Looks like a birthday party," Takuya remarked. _How did we miss this? Maybe they lit it a few minutes ago._

"It's for you my friends, a welcome ceremony. Enjoy!" the chief said. "Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame," he said as he let the group walk closer to the fire.

To their surprise, the clovers were thrown into the fire and a green mist floated up around it and the Candlemon were waving their hands to fan the mist over to the humans who were getting drowsy.

"Ugh, look at this. It's sleeping clover," Bokomon said in realization. The group was tired already since it was long past everyone's bedtimes, but the mist was making it a lot worse.

"It's nappy time anyway," Neemon yawned as they both fell down, falling asleep.

"I can't keep my eyes open," Zoe said as she fell to the ground.

"Yeah," JP agreed softly.

"Night," Tommy said as he fell asleep.

Takuya was on his knees, trying not to fall asleep. The only thing that kept him from completely giving in was how he pinched his own arm as hard as he could.

"So you've claimed the Spirit of Agunimon have you? Bah! We'll soon shed some light on this. Let's turn up the heat on these artefact filatures. Get them, Candlemon!" the chief Candlemon said.

Shouting in agreement, the Candlemon started to charge at the humans.

"Hey, we can't stay here. Come on," Takuya said as he started to shake Tommy awake to stop him from sleeping.

"Huh? The river! Dive in!" Takuya said as he somehow managed to pull all of the others over to the water and jumped in with them all as the Candlemon spat out flames at them.

Flailing underwater, now-wide-awake Tommy thought worriedly: _I can't swim!_ He tried to, but it was no use and very soon he opened his mouth in reflex from the lack of air.

Thankfully, Takuya grabbed him and pulled the boy with the pumpkin cap up. "That was a great idea," he said absently as the four were pulled down the current to safety.

"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again," Zoe said.

"Yeah, nice way to wake up. Did we really have to hop into the river?" JP asked.

"Takuya said we had to dive in or we were gonna burn up," Tommy said.

"Oh yeah?" JP asked, not believing him.

"Oh, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" Takuya asked sarcastically.

"We'll be safe as long as we stay here. Fire Digimon like Candlemon can't come near the water," Zoe said. Of course, she couldn't know for sure but it seemed logical.

"Guess again!" a Candlemon said as the Digimon came after them.

"Go under!" Takuya yelled.

They dived down so they weren't hit by the Lava Lugies that were spat at them by the Candlemon.

Safe from the flames, the humans swam down through the water until they found a cave they could hide in above them, but they hide by the walls as they watched the Digimon far off to find them.

"I'll distract them then on my signal you guys make a break for it," Takuya said.

"Some plan," Zoe commented, disagreeing.

"Hang on a minute, mister president. I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club, right?" JP said.

"Yeah, that's right. We're all in this together. So any decisions we make, we make as a team, OK?" Zoe added.

"I really wanna help, but I'm too slow. You guys should go on without me," Tommy said sadly.

"That's not an option. If I Spirit Evolve to Agunimon, I can snuff out the Candlemon," Takuya said.

"Right, Spirit Boy, better read your Digimon instruction manual before you try something dumb like that again," JP said, recalling how things went wrong when Takuya had tried to help Tommy and Koji. _If it weren't for Lobomon, we all would've been toast!_

"He's right. You shouldn't try to fight alone. You're not very good at it yet," Zoe remarked.

"Here they come, duck!" JP yelled. They all dove down and watched from underwater as two Candlemon passed by them, then swam back up to the surface.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Takuya said sarcastically as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Just get Tommy out of here, OK?"

He then dived down into the water, leaving the other three to climb up to an ice cave as the Kanbara boy made it to the shore where the Candlemon were.

"There they are, get them!" a Candlemon yelled.

Takuya lifted his goggles off his eyes and ran off. As he was being chased, he pulled out his D-tector while trying to avoid the Lava Lugies being spat at him. "Come on, help me out here!" Takuya said as he pressed the buttons, still not having got the hang of making spirit evolving happen by will.

The mark for the Element of Flame appeared on the brunette's D-tector's screen. Takuya held out his left gloved hand as a fractal coded ring of data appeared around it. He moved his hands away from each other, crossing them, before thrusting them back and then at each other. The ring dragged against the scanner, as Takuya called out: "Execute!" A strip of data came from his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as the data looped around him and the Human Spirit of Flame appeared over him, the cap-wearing goggle-head getting completely covered in a fractal code cocoon. When it disappeared, in his place was the fire warrior.

"Agunimon!"

Agunimon waited for the Candlemon to attack him and when they did, he used Pyro Tornado to blast them back but that only made their flames grow bigger. "What?!" Agunimon exclaimed, then groaned. "Oh great, now what?"

Using Pyro Darts to counter a Lava Lugie attack directed at him, he mused: "Well, it ain't like I have much options here."

"Melted Wax!" the Candlemon yelled, sending a bunch of wax at the Warrior of Flame. He got half-covered in the wax, sticking him to the ground in a half-sitting, half-standing position.

"I c-can't move," he grunted.

"Come on! I w-wanna help," Tommy cried from his spot above at the mouth of the ice cave, looking desperately at his D-tector. Zoe and JP were next to him.

"Give it up, shrimp. There's no way you'll ever get a Spirit. I guess it's up to me," JP said as he began to press buttons on his D-tector.

The younger boy let out a huff, before jumping over the edge of the cave mouth and sliding down into the river.

"Tommy!" Zoe cried.

Tommy took off his hat and filled it up with water and threw it at the Candlemon. "I will never be a scared little kid ever again! Lights out for you meanies," he growled, throwing more water at the Digimon.

Suddenly, light came from behind Zoe and JP in the ice cave, and a teddy-bear-shaped something zoomed past them and flew over to Tommy. It stopped in front of him and turned the river into ice.

Tommy just gazed at the totem-like object before his eyes widened for a moment. He smiled and made a grab for his D-tector, and pointed it at the totem-like object.

"SPIRIT!" he screamed as the bear came zooming at his D-Tector, entering it through the scanner.

Smiling, Tommy held forward his left hand as a ring of fractal coded data appeared around his hand. He dragged it against the scanner of his D-tector, yelling: "Execute" A strip of data came from his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as the data looped around him and the bear shape appeared over him, the little boy getting completely covered in a fractal code cocoon. When it disappeared, in his place was a white bear not much bigger than Tommy had been, wearing some green armour and boots.

"Kumamon!"

"Kumamon, the Warrior of Ice" Bokomon said, looking at his book.

"Nice," Neemon giggled.

Kumamon ran forward and took in a big breath of air before jumping up as high as he could.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson! Crystal Freeze!" he yelled and blew an icy gust from his mouth that froze three of the Candlemon.

"Hey there, teddy bear. You want a playmate? Ha cha cha," a Candlemon said. He then got covered in flames and fractal code as he became a human-looking Digimon dressed in wizard gear and held a sun staff.

"Wizardmon! This mysterious Champion level Digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Games attacks," Bokomon said.

Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze, but Wizardmon jumped over it.

"Take off, teddy," Wizardmon said as he kicked Kumamon down.

"Tommy!" Agunimon cried out, seeing what was happening.

Wizardmon laughed as he came closer to the Warrior of Flame while Kumamon watched in worry.

"Looks like the great Agunimon has a little problem with waxy build up. How about a little Magical Game? Ta-ta!" Wizardmon said as he disappeared. Kumamon, Bokomon and Neemon looked frantically around but couldn't see him anywhere.

_Hmm… I know!_ Kumamon thought, then jumped over to his friend before using Crystal Freeze on him. The wax cooled down and was broken by Agunimon.

"Thanks," Agunimon said as he shook the wax off and looked around for the wizard.

"That was weird," Kumamon remarked, referring to Wizardmon's disappearing act.

They could hear the footsteps and the laughter.

"Up here! I know, let's play catch," Wizardmon said as a bolt of lightning was shot out at the Warrior of Flame, but Agunimon growled and jumped out of the way. Another bolt was shot down, making him jump away from it again.

Wizardmon laughed some more as he appeared. "Not bad, Legendary Warriors, but I've got plenty up my sleeve," he said, suddenly multiplying.

"Too bad, you're going to lose no matter which Wizardmon you choose," he said as the Wizardmon all circled around the Warriors of Flame and Ice, boxing them in.

"Which is the real Wizardmon?" JP asked from where he and Zoe were watching.

"They all look the same to me," the blond said.

"Agunimon and Kumamon, don't you see? All these Wizardmon are me. We all look real because we are. Just try to run, you won't get far," Wizardmon said. Kumamon almost giggled at the rhymes.

"This is just a game. Only one is real and I'm going to find him," Agunimon said.

"Every warrior must fall. Your times are up. Electro Squall!" Wizardmon said.

Electrify came at the two from every end, but they jumped up to avoid the hit, Kumamon noticing something. Only one cast a shadow from the moonlight. "Agunimon, look down here. Only one of them has a shadow," he called up to his friend.

"Thanks. Game's over!" Agunimon said as he charged at the real Wizardmon and kneed him in the stomach, sending him back as all of the copies disappeared.

As for the original, a ring of fractal code appeared around him.

"I never did believe in magic. Here's a trick for ya. Fractal Code; Digitize!" Agunimon said as he collected some of Wizardmon's data and turned him back into Candlemon.

"Yay, molto bene!" Zoe cheered.

"Yeah mo…what she said!" JP cheered.

Agunimon gave Kumamon a hand up from where the smaller Warrior had fallen on his butt. "Thanks, Agunimon," the Warrior of Ice said.

"No, thank you. You're one brave little bear," Agunimon said smiling, making Kumamon chuckle.

"Well, I guess this proves that they really are the Legendary Warriors after all," a Candlemon said.

"Yes, I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself," the chief said.

Kumamon and Agunimon stood facing each other with smiles while being covered in fractal code cocoons before turning back into Tommy and Takuya.

"You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, my young human friends," the Candlemon who had digivolved said.

Takuya gave a wink and thumbs up to Tommy, and the 2nd-grader happily returned it.

"Takuya and little Tommy. You two have truly honoured the great names of Agunimon and Kumamon. I salute you," the chief said.

The Candlemon all cheered as Zoe and JP climbed down over to them.

"I'm afraid I owe you all an apology. The truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you," the chief said.

"So then all of this has been a test?" Tommy asked.

"Well that pretty much stinks. You're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that," Takuya said as the group glared at the chief.

"I'm so sorry. You have every right to be angry," the chief laughed.

"Fractal Code; Render," the woman's voice said. A stream of data shot out from Takuya's D-tector to where the unfinished tracks lay and it was completed.

"Wizardmon had the fractal code," Bokomon stated.

"Wizardmon held within him the code for the bridge which protected our village from evil Digimon. Young Takuya, for many years no-one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a periless journey," the chief said.

"Uh, maybe we should think about this guys. There's still time to go home," JP said as Zoe giggled.

"You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner Digimon and you haven't yet," she said.

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it. It's just that being here is like working," JP said.

"And we all know how you feel about that," Takuya teased, making everyone except JP laugh.

Lights came from above, making them look up to see a Trailmon going over the bridge. "Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge," Takuya said.

* * *

Watching down at the others from her spot by the window, Koji frowned.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

I think I forgot to mention in episode 1 that this fic will basically be Digimon Frontier and Digimon Adventure (neither of which I own). I plan on adding as much original episodes as I can come up with and edit the canon ones to be less canon. The fic's a prequel to my 'Digital Destinies' fic and goes (more or less) side by side with my 'Digi-TagTeam' fic.

Sorry for the very little additions to episode 3; some episodes just can't be changed.


	4. Episode 4

**Ep.4. Kazemon kicks it**

* * *

Zoe: JP and Tommy were supposed to go home, but chose not to. We were told to go to the forest terminal, so we started off but it was already late. We came across a canyon were Bokomon told us a little about the Digital World's history. We met the Candlemon tribe, but they thought were trying to steal the carvings, I think. What gave them that idea we will never know. Tommy surprised us all by showing quite a bit of bravery, and became the Warrior of Ice. Ooh, I can't wait for my turn to become a Digimon!

* * *

"So guys, are we there yet?" JP asked as the group walked along the tracks. It was morning, as they had spent the night with the Candlemon tribe and had been given clover leaves for breakfast. Needless to say, the humans hadn't been too happy about it and were still very hungry. JP having given the only Trailmon they saw chocolate as a payment offer had made their only possible ride go off without them.

"Let's see, what's wrong with this picture? Desert-looking waste land, Forest Terminal," Takuya mused. He took his cap off, wringed it to take the sweat that had gathered in it out, then out it back on his head.

"Aw, I'm tired. Let's take a rest," Tommy groaned as he stopped, but got moving again when Takuya placed his hands on the 8-year-olld's shoulders and started pushing him forward.

"But there's a scenic route coming up ahead," the goggle-head said.

For a moment there was silence, before Takuya balanced on the tracks as he spoke again: "You know, JP, if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon, we'd be riding in air conditioned comfort right now."

"So he made a mistake. What're you gonna do, take away his bowling shoes?" Zoe said.

_Bowling shoes? This girl is weird,_ Takuya thought, but wasn't in the mood to joke about it.

A train whistle sounded from behind them, making then all pause and turn to see a Trailmon that looked like a pink mole coming up the tracks. It didn't have any carriages being towed behind it.

"Hey, hey! It's a Trailmon! Hey!" Takuya called as he waved his arms.

"Ugh, finally," Zoe muttered.

Trailmon stopped in front of them curiously.

"Hey, Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, I over ate at my last stop. Besides, I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions," Trailmon said.

Zoe ran over and jumped up on him. "Trailmon, I'm as light as bubble wrap. _Andiamo__,_" the hat-wearing girl said.

"Just think of us all as cargo," Takuya said as he and the others males all hopped on.

Trailmon was giggling as they clung to his sides. "Your little fingers are tickling me something awful," he giggled as he shook them all off. "It's too much. I'd like to bend the rules, but I'm just too ticklish. Sorry, kids. Just keep on that track, you'll get there," Trailmon said as he rode off.

"So much for getting there soon," Takuya said from sitting on his head with his butt in the air.

"Come back here! _Trailmon_!" Zoe yelled, losing her short temper.

With no other options, the group walked on until they came to the end of the track that split up into two different areas.

Bokomon walked over to the switch that was there and hopped up on it. He started to swing back and forth on it. "The track splits here. Now which way to go? Left or right, right or left? Or up or down, on and off, fast or slow. Time to make a decision. Oh, I made myself sick." He groaned.

"This way," Takuya said, pointing to the desert area.

"That way," Zoe said, pointing at the forest area.

"You're wrong!" Takuya said, facing her with his fists clenched.

"Why? Just because I disagree with you? Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?" she yelled as they glared at each other.

"Trailmon said stay on the track and your way curves left. You think you know everything!" Takuya said. He crossed his arms in irritation.

"Well I'm right!" Zoe said.

"You wanna go right?" he asked.

"No, I'm going the way that makes sense!" she retorted. "Later." The blond turned and walked off to the left, following the track.

"Wait up, Takuya," Tommy called as he chased after the goggle-head, who started following the track that was on the right.

"Hey, we should stick together," JP said as he ran after Zoe.

"Hmm… I think we should follow them," Bokomon stated, pointing at the two preteens heading to the forest area. "They are most likely to get their Spirits soon."

"Follow who?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon pulled him along by his pants and said: "You will follow me and stop asking ridiculous questions."

"I can't believe that Takuya and Tommy went the other way. I mean, it's pretty obvious this is the right way, I hope. He can be a real jerk sometimes," JP said.

"You got that right," Zoe agreed before she walked away from him.

"It's like I'm the beef and he's the jerky," JP said smugly, crossing his arms.

"Do you think she's listening?" Bokomon asked.

"Nope," Neemon said, making JP blush in embarrassment before he scowled and ran after the girl.

"Hold up, Z!" he called.

A few minutes later they had arrived at a train station that had a large tree, the group staring at it in awe. The tree itself, however, was unlike the other deciduous trees in the area: completely bare.

"That is one humongous tree," Zoe stated, looking up at it.

"Well, then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" JP said.

"This is Breezy Village," Bokomon told as he read the sign.

"It's called the what now?" Zoe asked. She heard someone scoff at her, and turned to see Koji sitting on a bench across the track from them. "Koji! What are you doing here?"

"So this isn't it?" the dark-haired girl asked, ignoring the question as she stood up and shoved her hands into her trousers' pockets.

"You're right, it's not," Bokomon said. Zoe giggled at that, while JP was frowning in dislike of the lonewolf for not talking to them.

"Hey Koji, what's up?" Zoe greeted.

Koji kept quiet as she hopped down onto the tracks and started walking away.

"Uh, where you going?" Zoe asked.

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking," the bandanna-girl said coldly without looking back, then walked off.

"Oh, you're so antisocial!" Zoe said as JP held his hands up to calm her down.

"She reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good, but no taste," JP said.

Zoe gave him a deadpan look at that. _Seriously? Is everything about food with this guy?_ "So you think she's pretty?"

"Aahh… that's not what I meant," the older kid replied, turning red in embarrassment.

Zoe smiled teasingly. "Relax, I'm kidding."

Bokomon shook his head at this before he turned back to the tree as it looked old and close to dying.

"This isn't quite right. Breezy Village is known for its spectacular view of lush forests and greenery, but there's not much to see," Bokomon said.

"Spectacular view? Of what, a dump?" JP asked as Zoe turned to run up the stairs that were in the tree. "Let's check it out, Z," he said, but stopped when his D-tector started to pulse and he pulled it out. "Oh, wow. My D-tector's doing something. Maybe my Spirit is somewhere close by." JP smiled at this.

He didn't notice Ryo and Ken nearby, a little blue and white Digimon known as DemiVeemon with them. Ken was fiddling with his D-tector, trying to get it to work the way Koji's had done and thus causing JP's D-tector to pick up its signal.

Zoe was running up the stairs in the tree, finding an opening to a large tree branch. "From up here, we'll get a better idea of where we are," she thought out loud.

As the blond came out, the view of the forest was much better from high up and she smiled at the sight as the sweet winds softly blew her hair back.

"_Bella_, what a view! Mm, smell that air," Zoe said as she closed her eyes and held her arms out. The scent of the leaves, trees and plants all came to her nose as she breathed in the fresh air.

"Zoe! My D-tector, it's flashing!" JP cried out as he ran out onto the branch with the girl.

Zoe turned to him curiously, but slipped making JP gasp in worry as the younger child fell off. Zoe screamed as she fell onto the large roots and then slid down it before flying odd down into a pile of flower-looking Digimon that caught her.

The 11-year-old breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness… For a second there I thought this was the end…_ Zoe looked at the female Digimon that looked like a mix between lizards and flowers as they all giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuya and Tommy had been following the track until they came across a huge drop where the metal line had gotten broken and without a bridge there was no way of crossing the drop.

"Oh great, now what?" Takuya muttered while he and Tommy went closer to see if there was any way to cross.

The ground near the edge started to rumble away, making the duo of Warriors yell as they turned to run away from the drop. Takuya grabbed Tommy and manage to get them a safe distance away from the ledge.

Panting, he murmured: "OK, maybe we should get back."

* * *

"How thoughtful of you to invite us for lunch," Zoe said a little later as she and JP sat at a small round wooden table on tree stumps.

"Yeah, thanks. I wouldn't mind a bowl or ten," JP said.

The Floramon had brought them to one of their cottages and sat them at the kitchen table while serving the four guests some soup.

"_Moto__bono__, yum_!" Zoe exclaimed after trying some of the soup.

"Um, melted what?" JP asked.

"_Moto__bono_ is Italian for delicious. This soup's great," Zoe explained, prompting the Floramon to cheer. "I must know, what do you call this soup?"

"Fram soup _a la_ Floramon. It's all in the way it's prepared," one Floramon said.

"Allow us to demonstrate how we do it," another offered as they pulled out what looked like golden pear fruits from a wooden basket.

"To make it, you use your head and a ripe fram fruit," the first Floramon explained.

"Uh, use your head?" JP asked.

The Floramon's heads opened up, two petals moving up as they then placed the fruits inside as the petals lowered down.

"2, 3, 4…" a Floramon said.

"When you take a little fram fruit and you put it in your skull

You make a most delicious soup, the flavour's never dull

We shake our heads, jump up and down and sing this song quite cheerful

A little bit of exercise in every yummy spoonful!" they sang and danced.

"And it's ready. Enjoy," the second Floramon said as she poured the soup out from her nose, making Zoe and JP exclaim in disgust. "There, it's fresh. Eat up." The two humans laughed nervously and shook their heads.

"I want thirds," Neemon said.

"Delicious," Bokomon said.

"It's brain food," the first Floramon joked.

"Thanks, that was…great," Zoe said as she walked outside, one Floramon following her.

The fresh winds blew around them again, making Zoe smile as they breathed it in. "The breeze feels so good," the blond stated with a happy smile.

"It's thanks to our special Mung Tree. The winds filter through the Mung Tree's many braches cooling all of Breezy Village," Floramon told her.

"Wow, this wind is like Hawaii, a vacation paradise from our world. Do a lot of visitors come here?" Zoe asked as Floramon looked down sadly.

"Not like before. No-one comes to visit our village now. So many trains filled with happy travellers made stops here in the past. Our village was a shady green haemic. Many passengers came to relax in our lush landscape. Blooming bushes and pretty plants were spread out all over the station. Our village was a perfect place everyone wanted to see," Floramon said.

"That Mung Tree still looks good," Zoe said in an attempt to cheer her new friend up.

"Thanks for your kindness, but we know this place looks like a dried up dump," Floramon said as the other Floramon and JP came out.

"Now we're lucky if we see one train come through here a month," the second Floramon said.

"Maybe you should put in a video arcade," JP suggested. But the two Digimon didn't even understand what he was talking about.

"You and your friends are the first we've had here in four months," the second Floramon said.

"We salute you. We're indebted to you for your kindness," her friend added as they both bowed to them.

"Indebted? Does that mean you're gonna charge us?" JP asked.

"No, no, no. it means we thank you," Floramon said. "Since you enjoyed your stay here, spread the word that our village is fun to visit."

"You bet. Your soup's great even if it is different," Zoe said.

"With your help, we might just see the return of trains, visitors and happiness to our beautiful village," Floramon said.

"Even if we tell everyone we meet about your village, you need to do something. Like plant new flowers," Zoe said, upping her cheek with her hand in thought.

"We've tried that, but we have a problem. We're just not strong enough to dig into this hard soil, are we?" Floramon asked her friend.

"No, and digging for plants takes a lot of strength," the other replied with a nod of agreement.

"We can help. I know this strong guy," Zoe said.

The Floramon looked at her before they realized who she meant, the two Digimon running over to JP and grabbed his arms, bringing him over. "Hey, what're ya doing?" the soon-to-be-13-years-old boy asked.

"You have arms that are like tree trunks. You'll be a great digger," one of the Floramon said.

"Hey!" JP exclaimed in annoyance, pulling away.

"You know what impresses me? Strong guys that help out without even being asked," Zoe said with a knowing smile.

"That's me." JP smiled big as he grew a strong interest in helping now to impress the blond. "Why, I've got an eyebrow that can jerk two-fifty," he gloated.

Happy about this, the Floramon dragged him off.

After that, Zoe went to work planting flowers of all different colours into the ground, some Floramon singing as she worked.

Neemon was pushing a barrel filled with dirt and Bokomon was standing on the mound of dirt.

"Neemon, you're a miracle worker. It's a miracle when you work. Onward," Bokomon said, but Neemon then dumped him and the dirt out onto the ground.

"There. If we keep working this place will look fantastic in no time," Zoe said, but the Floramon duo sighed sadly. This made her frown as she asked: "No?"

"The Mushroommon will wreck it," one Floramon said.

"The who now?" Zoe asked, straightening up from planting flowers.

There was laughter above making everyone look up to see three Digimon that looked like large mushrooms. "Nice try, bye-bye!" the three Mushroommon said as they threw mushroom grenades down at them.

Everyone cried out as the grenades hit, sending some of them back as the lights blinded them and destroyed the flowers.

"We are–"

"The Mushroommon–"

"Brothers!"

"Oh, not again!" the Floramon cried.

"We thought you understood–"

"That planting trees and flowers–"

"Is a big waste of time," the three fiends said, finishing each others' sentences.

"Please don't wreck all our plants!" a Floramon cried out.

The brothers smirked and then threw down their Giggle Grenades, the grenades bursting into glitter that made all of the Floramon giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked.

"If you were a Floramon, you'd be laughing too. Our Giggle Grenades keep them in a good mood," one of the Mushroommon Brothers said.

"They get so tired from busting their guts that they can't move let alone plant stuff," another added.

"What did we ever do to deserve all this meanness?" one Floramon laughed. "We used to greet the visitors at the station together, remember?"

"She's right. You were a real fun guy," another Floramon laughed.

* * *

Nearby, Koji heard the commotion and turned her head towards the source of the noise. After silent contemplation for a few minutes, she turned around and started heading to the Mung Tree.

* * *

"You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists. They liked you better," the Mushroommon who had first spoken said, glaring at the flower-like Digimon.

"No matter how hard we tried to please those nookie nooks, they thought you flower girls were cuter and nicer than us guys," one of the Mushroommon said.

"That's not true. They liked you guys too," Floramon said.

"Your mushroom moose was so popular with the tourists. They liked it better than our soup," another giggled.

"That's enough!" threw first Mushroommon yelled as he threw another grenade, everyone running and JP almost got hit.

"They're toastin' this place like an English muffin!" JP said.

"It's over," the third Mushroommon said.

"We're had it with your flower power," his brother added.

"And we're gonna–" the first one began

"Totally flatten Breezy Village," the other two finished.

_These guys are total jerks!_ Zoe thought, about to lose her temper. The 11-year-old stalked over to them angrily. "Hold it!" she said as she stood in front of them, everyone watching in worry.

"You just stand aside, girly," the first Mushroommon said.

He was then slapped across the face by Zoe, startling everyone at the show of violence, the two younger brothers gathering around their older.

"Hey now, that's my brother. Why'd ya go and slap him?" the second Mushroommon asked.

"You need to learn to get along," Zoe said.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to just go around destroying things. Try solving things peacefully," Zoe said with her hands on her hips as JP walked over to her.

"Yeah, now listen up. You toadstool heads can't just go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps because they're just plain ugly," he said, then looked at and asked smugly: "Right?"

"You insulted them," Zoe pointed out, "That's totally wrong."

"Huh? Uh…eh." JP groaned nervously as he saw the Mushroommon Brothers glaring at him. _Why did I open my big mouth?_

"You shouldn't have said that. You're gonna get it," the oldest one said..

JP ran off as the brothers chased after him, the boy pulling out his D-tector and held it up as he ran. "I didn't mean it!" he yelled as grenades were thrown at him. JP actually meant that, he hadn't meant to be insulting. He just didn't really think about what he was saying. "Hello? Spirit, awaken! Hello, Spirit! Come on!" the heavyset boy whined.

"Nice try, bye-bye!" the brothers said as they threw more grenades.

"Spirit, come on," JP begged as the force of the grenades made him fall down.

"JP!" Zoe screamed.

Inside of the Mung Tree, a pink light shone catching everyone's attention as they watched it rush over.

"Yeah, my Spirit. Spirit evolution!" JP said as he stood up with a smile.

"JP's spirit evolving!" Bokomon gasped.

The others all exclaimed in worry and awe as the light grew brighter, but it just flew over JP as Zoe's D-tector beeped and she pulled it out from her hoodie's pocket. The totem-like fairy thing was downloaded into her D-tector.

Flipping her hair, Zoe held out her left hand and a fractal code ring appeared around it. She then turned, dragging the ring against her D-tector's scanner while calling out: "Execute!" A strip of data came from her D-tector and went around her in a helix as a fairy appeared over her. "Spirit Evolution!" The fractal code cocoon faded to reveal a woman-like fairy with a white visor, large butterfly wings and shoulder-length violet hair. She was dressed in what looked a lot like a revealing lavender swimsuit.

"Kazemon!"

"Zoe evolved instead of me," JP said to himself sadly.

Everyone was staring in awe at the fairy as the sunlight cast a rainbow of sparkles off her wings while she floated in the air.

"Wow, she's a big butterfly," Neemon said.

"She's not a butterfly. She's one of the Legendary Warriors. She has bonded with the ancient Spirit of the Wind. She's Kazemon," Bokomon said, looking at his book.

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind," Kazemon said.

"Nice try, butterfly. Bye-bye!" the oldest Mushroommon said as he and his brothers got ready to attack.

As they threw their grenades, Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave, making tiny pink tornadoes come from all of her ten fingers and threw them at the grenades, blowing them up into the sky as they exploded so no-one got hurt.

"Ya pesky insect," Mushroommon growled as he and his younger siblings threw more grenades at Kazemon.

She just went down on her hands and spun around, her legs kicking out as she used her Tempest Twist to destroy the grenades and then went off the ground and kicked all three Mushroommon.

"Think what she could do with vegetables," Bokomon joked.

"And that could've been me!" JP said.

Bokomon looked at him with a deadpan look. "Really? You want to dress like that?" he asked, pointing at Kazemon.

This made the brunette turn red from embarrassment as he yelled: "That's not what I meant!" In his mind, he added: _I wanted to be the one to get the next Spirit._

Kazemon took to the air as the brothers regrouped.

"So–"

"We're not through yet–"

"Revenge time!" they said, finishing each others' sentences again.

They stood on each other's shoulders as they were covered in data and digivolved together into a tree trunk Digimon who slammed his arms down on the ground and roared.

"That's Woodmon. A plant Digimon whose Branch Bash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armour," Bokomon explained.

Kazemon ran at Woodmon and then floated in the air near him. "How about a little Love Tap?" she asked as she thrust her hip against his side making hearts appear in his eyes.

Then she repeatedly kicked his side, saying: "Your bark's much tougher than your bite."

"Enough!" Woodmon yelled taking a swing at her, but missed.

The Warrior of Wind then swung her body around to kick at his forehead to make a mark and then flipped back. "Man, am I good," she gloated.

"That really kind of tickled. My bark's feeling all funny, but you see I'm not laughing. There is no escape!" Woodmon said.

He then used his Branch Bash and hit her hard enough to make her fall back and turn into Zoe again.

"OK, that was not nice of you," the blond murmured, standing up and running over to JP. She held her D-tector and pressed its buttons. "Come on, I have to turn back into Kazemon! Work! Urhg, why is this so hard?"

"I think you're not used to it yet. Remember what happened the other day with Takuya?" JP said.

_Flashback_

_"Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon said before he turned back to Takuya. "What's going on? I turned back into me," he exclaimed in surprise as sunlight shone into the room from the holes that were made._

_End flashback_

Zoe frowned. "Yeah, you're right. Where is that goggle-head when he's needed?"

"Figures you people are mixed in with this," a familiar voice said, and they turned to see Koji standing there with one hand in her jacket's pocket and a scowl on her face. "Can't you kids do anything right?"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm older than you!" JP retorted annoyedly while Zoe shot the other girl a glare.

Koji just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The mark of Light appeared on the dark-haired girl's D-tector's screen as Koji held out her left hand to the right as a fractal coded ring of data appeared around it. She moved her hands towards each other, dragging the ring against the scanner of her D-tector while lifting both hands above her head and calling out: "Execute!" A strip of data came from her D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" she yelled as the data looped around her in a helix and the Human Spirit of Light appeared over her, the bandanna-girl getting completely covered in a fractal code cocoon. When it disappeared, in her place was the wolf warrior.

"Lobomon!"

Shaking off his shock at the new arrival, Woodmon tried to bash her. But the Warrior of Light flipped out of the way while using her Howling Laser, creating a hole on the weak spot made by Kazemon.

"Was that a love tap?" Woodmon chuckled, but gasped soon after. Slowly, he was cracking up and falling apart.

Lobomon held up her D-tector. "Woodmon, you've been claimed by evil, so it's time for a little purification. Fractal Code; Digitize!" she said, downloading his data thus transforming Woodmon back into the dazed Mushroommon brothers.

"Koji," Zoe breathed, both awed and jealous. _Why should she be so good at this when she's had her Spirit only a day longer than me?_

"Is that all there is to it? Is that it?" JP asked.

The Warrior of Light turned back into a human. Then her D-tector beeped as the lady's voice came from it: "Fractal Code: Render!"

Everyone watched in wonder as the data streamed out and covered the village turning it back in a land with lush green grass, many colourful flowers and the Mung Tree was back to full life and filled with leaves that cast cooling shades down on them all.

"Now this is a paradise," Koji muttered with a tiny smile before putting on her usual stoic expression.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you," Zoe said as she walked over to Koji, smiling.

Koji ignored her and stuffed her hands in her pockets, then promptly walked off.

"You know, Koji, you could try being friendly!" the Warrior of Wind called after her. "I don't get her. Why do I try to be nice to someone who acts like that?" She frowned.

"Hey, Floramon?" Zoe asked, walking over to the group of Digimon. "Now that Breezy Village is back to its former glory, you will get visitors again, right?"

"Blah! And we'll get liked less than those flower-girls again!" one of the Mushroommon Brothers huffed, crossing his arms.

Zoe surprised him by putting her hand comfortingly on his mushroom cap. "Wrong. I'm sure you guys will be just as popular as the girls, all you need to do is treat everyone nicely." Her eyes briefly flashed with regret as she murmured: "Yeah… Treat others nicely…"

The Mushroommon exchanged glances, then shrugged. "I guess…" the oldest one muttered.

Shaking her head, Zoe smiled brightly and said rather bossily: "Great! So don't you dare try to ruin this place ever again, got it?"

"Who made you boss?" the youngest Mushroommon Brother complained at the way the human girl just spoke.

Zoe flipped her hair and ignored him, turning to the Floramon. "All of you need to work as a team to keep this amazing place the wonderful way it is, OK?"

"OK!" the Floramon chorused. The Mushroommon shrugged and started happily talking to the Floramon.

"We have returned!" someone announced.

"Finally," Zoe said as everyone turned to see Takuya and Tommy running over to them. "Did something happen?"

The Warrior of Flame chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was just worried about you and JP since you two don't have Spirits and might be in trouble. So, I decided to come check on you," Takuya said.

"Well, you missed a once in a life time show," Zoe said with a smile.

"Come on, stop trying to psych us out. I bet nothing happened," Takuya said, clasping his hands behind his head.

"You're looking at the new Warrior of Wind," the blond told him smugly, twirling a little. She felt proud of herself, even if she hadn't saved the day.

"What?" the Warriors of Flame and Ice asked.

They then began laughing, not believing the female Warrior. This greatly annoyed Zoe, making her try to strangle the two boys as JP watched sadly since he was the only one left with no Spirit.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah, another episode that has nearly nothing new. The more original bits are gonna start in the next episode.


	5. Episode 5

**Ep.5. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Beetlemon **

* * *

JP: I don't like this at all; I'm the only one who doesn't have a Spirit. The day after that shrimp Tommy got his, we were heading to Forest Terminal because that weird mystery lady asked us to. But then Zoe and Takuya argued over which way to go, so our group split up. Zoe and I saw Koji again; that girl really needs to take lessons on not being antisocial! The Mushroommon Brothers started causing trouble, and Zoe's Spirit showed up. Will I be just deadweight around here?

* * *

"Thank you so much. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Zoe said, standing up from the patch of grass she had been sitting on. The group had remained in Breezy Village for the whole day and night, and it was now morning. The Floramon and Mushroommon had given them a hearty breakfast of fram soup and mushroom moose.

"Yeah, thanks," the boys chorused, standing up too with happy smiles.

"Oh, we don't need anything," a Floramon said.

"Just spread the word that Breezy Village is back to its former glory," one of the Mushroommon Brothers said.

The children nodded, and walked off with Bokomon and Neemon.

"So uhh… Which way to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Hmm… I believe we need to just follow this track. Hopefully we will run into a Trailmon who can take us there," Bokomon replied.

* * *

After five hours of walking through the forest while following the track, the group stopped in a meadow to rest.

Barely five minutes passed before they were suddenly ambushed. Several Digimon dropped down from the trees and surrounded them, snarling and baring their teeth at the humans. The bigger Digimon looked like steel blue and white dragons with a 'V' mark on their chests, sharp white claws, and two silver horns on their heads with another on their noses. The smaller ones were blue with white stomachs, two tiny yellow 'V' marks on their cheeks, and a tiny white horn on their noses. The bigger ones seemed rather menacing, and some of them had numerous scars on their bodies.

"Oh crap!" Takuya muttered, reaching out for his D-tector.

But someone swiped it from his hand the second he had it out of his pocket! The same was done to Zoe and Tommy too. JP still had his D-tector, as he hadn't bothered to take it out since he couldn't spirit evolve anyway.

A blue and white dragon wearing flame-decorated armour on his hands, chest, knees and head was standing on his two feet in front of the group of dragons, an orange sun symbol on the back of his chest armour. His head armour had a long sharp knife-like horn, and he was holding the three D-tectors by his talon-like claws.

"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Give those back!" Zoe demanded.

"Oh no! That's Flamedramon, a well-known Digimon around Flame Village. He's very agile and strong, and the leader of that Veedramon-Veemon pack," Bokomon explained. "Watch out for his Fire Rocket; it can roast you alive."

The dragon chuckled darkly, his red eyes almost malicious. "Tell me, humans, what exactly are these?" he asked, waving the three D-tectors a little.

The group just glared at him, and Flamedramon took note of the burning anger he could see in Takuya's eyes. "You won't answer? Oh well, I'm sure these things are important. I guess I'll just keep them."

"You can't! Those things are the only way for the children to spirit evolve and save the Digital World!" Bokomon cried out indignantly.

At this, Flamedramon sneered at the Rookie, prompting Bokomon to hide behind JP (where Neemon was already hiding). "Oh really? These disgusting _humans_ have been asked to save our world? That's rich."

The Veedramon and Veemon started laughing, although the Champions were at least more subtle about it. "Humans… save the… Digi-world? Haha, that's a good one!" one Veemon laughed.

"Yeah!" three more chorused, clutching their stomachs from how hard they were laughing. One of the Rookies even lay on the grass on his stomach while banging his fist onto the ground in hysterics!

"For your information, we've already helped Flame Village and Breezy Village," Zoe said annoyedly, her hand on her hip.

"Yeah! They're back to the way they used to be before most of their fractal code was taken," Takuya added, pumping his fist.

"Is that so? Maybe I should give you humans a chance, considering my birth place does matter a lot to me… I suppose I could test you." Flamedramon pointed at Takuya. At that, his pack stopped laughing and exchanged surprised looks.

"Why him?" JP couldn't help asking, and at once flinched when the dragon's glare got directed at him.

"Because that boy must be the one who has the Spirit of Agunimon. Am I correct?" Flamedramon said, turning his attention back to Takuya.

"Huh? Uuh, yeah. How'd you know?" the goggle-head said, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Because I can tell," the dragon replied mysteriously, smirking.

Zoe rolled her green eyes. "Anyway, can we _please_ have our D-tectors back? We really do need them," she said.

"Mmm… No. I think I will hold onto these. Unless that boy proves himself to me, of course."

"'Course I will!" Takuya answered, clenching his fists. But then he smiled a little sheepishly. "Erm… What do you want me to do?"

Flamedramon chuckled. "Two things. One, figure out a way to get these 'D-tectors' back. If you succeed, I will tell you what number two is."

With that, Flamedramon jumped into a tree and took off. His pack followed him on the ground.

* * *

The group wandered around, trying to find Flamedramon or anyone from his pack, but were unsuccessful. The pink mole-faced Trailmon went past them when they regrouped by the track, having split up into pairs to look for the fire dragon. A big wind picked up and blew the sand around them as they covered their heads and eyes.

"Hey, cool. My ears are full of sand," Neemon laughed.

"Yes and your head is full of rocks," Bokomon said as the group walked on, following the tracks in hopes that the pack lived beside it.

"Wow, I haven't been in a wind this strong since, well, ever," Tommy said, trying to lighten the mood.

There was a whistle up ahead and a black Trailmon with red circles on it was coming at them, making them all yell and run off so they wouldn't get hit.

"That was close. Why do things in the Digital World always come out of nowhere?" Takuya asked as they watched the Trailmon pass by them.

"What do you mean 'nowhere'? We're walking along train tracks," Bokomon pointed out.

"So?" Takuya asked as they continued along.

"So where there are tracks, there's a train. It's kind of like that whole smoke, fire thing."

They soon found what looked to be a factory that had a few tubes blowing out wind from them and also had a large windmill on top.

"Wow, awesome," Tommy commented with a smile.

"Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated," Bokomon said, reading the sign above the building's green double front doors.

"Wind Factory Incorporated?" Zoe asked as they watched some Digimon walk off inside the company's yard.

"A division of Mother Nature Enterprises," Neemon said, reading a small wooden sign that had been stuck onto the ground..

"Hey, some Digimon," Takuya exclaimed as he spotted insect-like robot Digimon walking in a line.

"Kokuwamon, machine Digimon. When they feel threatened, they let out a million bolts of electrical charge. Their special attack is Power Surge," Bokomon explained.

The lead Kokuwamon tripped, making the others fall as sparks crackled around them.

"Well, if there are that many Digimon around, then there must be some food around here somewhere," Bokomon said.

"All right, then let's have us a feast," Takuya laughed as he ran off to the doors.

"But Takuya, hold on!" JP said, making the goggle-head turn back.

"Why, what's up?" Takuya asked.

"Listen, Taky, as long as you're heading out to get some food, would ya mind bringing me an order to go with extra everything?" JP asked.

"What? I'm not the Pizzamon. It's every tummy for itself," Takuya replied.

As they ran past the front doors, the sirens above started to flash and an alarm went off making them all look around curiously.

"Warning! Warning! A warning from Minomon!" a small Digimon cried as it swooped down.

"Hello there," Neemon greeted them with a wave of his hand.

"Are you not listening to me? I gave that 'warning' warning," Minomon said.

"They're larva Digimon," Bokomon said.

"No trespassers allowed in the Wind Factory. No entry. Go home. Get out! If you don't obey my warning, we will convince our fierce attack," Minomon said as two more dropped down. "You have now been warned. What we're trying to say is GET OUT!" they yelled.

"Now would be a real good time for me…" JP said.

"Uh huh?" Takuya asked.

"To wait in the car… if we had one," JP finished as they both cowered back.

"Oh, boys," Zoe said as she shook her head and walked over to the Minomon. "We're just here for a tour of the factory."

The Minomon frowned as they huddled to talk things over and JP walked over to Zoe nervously. "Let's make the first tour stop the exit door, OK?" he said.

"Come on down!" the Minomon cheered, making Zoe grin while JP fell in shock at how easy that was.

The group was then led into the building, everyone looking around in awe as they went, feeling much like they were on a field trip. The group was exclaiming in interest as they ran up to a glass that separated them from the Kokuwamon who were working on some machines on the other side and were being monitored by these goblin creatures.

"This is great. I love watching other people work," JP remarked.

"We're not the only ones watching. Goblimon, this ogre-like Digimon loves being bad. His special attack is Goblin Strike," Bokomon said about the club carrying creatures.

"Are you enjoying your tour?" Minomon asked.

"Yeah," Zoe replied, smiling.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Can we slide on this floor in our socks?" Neemon asked.

"If you feel you must, go ahead."

JP then wriggled around with a distressed face.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I really need to find a bathroom, like, right now!" JP cried as he ran off down the hallway.

"It's on your left!" Minomon sang after him.

When the 12-year-old was done, he noticed some Goblimon hitting metal bars that were similar to a prison cell's, making three Kokuwamon who were on the other side jump up and let out surges of electricity.

"Hey, JP, hurry up! Did ya fall in?" Takuya called.

"I'm comin' already!" JP replied as he ran back around the corner.

They continued on the tour to where there were large machines that moved things around.

"I wonder…" Takuya mumbled to himself. _Could these guys help us? Maybe they know where Flamedramon and his pack are._

"This is the backbone of Wind Factory. It's where all the latest, ultra high tech machines are made," Minomon said.

"Wow, cool," Tommy commented. He went over to the conveyer belt to get a closer look.

"You call that an ultra, high tech machine? Please," Bokomon said as he saw what the largest machine in the middle was making.

"Fans?" Tommy asked.

"And an ugly one at that. I mean, grey is so out," Zoe commented.

"What's so high tech about a stupid fan?" JP asked.

"Hey, it beats a folded piece of paper! Now, before we get your some lovely parting gifts…are there any questions?" Minomon asked.

"Yeah, where is the cafeteria?" everyone asked. It was long past lunch time, so they all were hungry.

* * *

Somewhere else, Koji was sitting on a train looking at her D-tector. The 3D map was by the screen, and showed three coloured dots gathered together. Light pink, light turquoise and red. The yellow dot was fairly nearby, on its own. An orange dot was elsewhere, moving fast enough so it was clear the person wasn't walking. Most likely riding a Trailmon.

Koji shook her head in disbelief. "I bet those kids don't even know what they're doing," she muttered.

* * *

In the cafeteria of the factory, the four humans all groaned at the batteries that they were given on plates. The Kokuwamon were eating the same thing happily.

"So what exactly do you call this?" Zoe asked.

"Nine volt omelette?" Neemon suggested.

"Eat up, everybody," Minomon sang.

"They are really lovely batteries, but…" Zoe trailed off, holding one battery in her hand.

"You'll love them. They're our special. Just look at the Kokuwamon. They can't get enough," Minomon said. The kids glanced at the robot Digimon, who were eating the charge inside the batteries by having a power-cable plug against each end and raining the electricity.

"Save room for dessert, it's alkaline," Minomon said.

"We can't eat this stuff," JP and Takuya complained at the same time.

"Say, don't you have any sugary treats laying around, like for your special guests?" Tommy asked.

"How about a double A pie?" Minomon asked.

"No thanks!" they yelled, making Minomon cry out and run away.

* * *

"I'm worried we might have offended the Minomon." Zoe said once the group was outside again. They were planning on going to find the Veedramon-Veemon pack.

"More than that lunch offended us?" Takuya asked.

"Can we get back to worrying about my stomach?" JP asked.

"Stupid batteries," Takuya complained as he kicked an old battery that was on the ground and it sailed through the air. It hit the track and made the Goblimon look over, prompting Takuya to smile nervously.

"Hey, what's that?" Zoe asked as she saw them guarding a metal fence that had houses on the other side along with the Kokuwamon.

"It's a building with a fence around it. Isn't that an obvious answer?" Bokomon asked.

"Let's check it out," Takuya decided.

They all ran to the other side, away from the Goblimon, and went over to the Kokuwamon to see what was going on.

An aged Kokuwamon stepped up, making them stop.

"So this…" Takuya trailed off.

"Is where the Kokuwamon live," Zoe finished.

"At least they're out in the sunshine," Neemon commented.

"Yes, where they can sweat and rust," Bokomon quipped.

"You're kinda funny looking," one of the younger Kokuwamon said to JP, and the other young Digimon giggled at that. JP rolled his eyes.

They all then went inside one of the brick houses to talk safely away from prying eyes and ears.

"Well, once there was there and there is now here. And now it's neither here nor there," the elder said.

"If I said that made any sense, I'd be lying," Zoe said.

"I'm lost too," Tommy said. _Do all old Digimon talk in weird riddles?_

"Sorry, the elder's charge is a little low these days. Perhaps our story will make a little sense if we begin at the beginning. We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the forest for generations. We played among the trees and had games of electric tag. Until one day, without warning, the Goblimon attacked. Wind at the Wind Factory had gotten weaker and energy for the generator had gotten low, so their leader had us rounded up. They took us all from our beautiful, wooded home and put us to work in the factory," a Kokuwamon said.

"Here, not there," the elder said.

"Man, that just blows," Tommy remarked.

"Yeah and everything seemed so normal when we toured the factory," Zoe said.

"I had a feeling something was wrong. My gut told me," JP told.

"Great, even your stomach's a know-it-all. So how come they needed your labour in such a modern factory?" Takuya said.

"Our labour is more of a bonus for the Goblimon. It is not the main reason that they keep us. You must understand, they would never let you outsiders see what really goes on there. We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature. But when we're frightened, we emit electrical currents up to a million volts, so they scare us constantly. Sometimes they even pour water on us to short us out and then they use the electricity we give off on the factory or even worse. They threaten to hang us upside down so the charge rushes to our heads and if all of that doesn't work, they show us pictures of people's feet. I've gotten so jumpy these days I feel like there's a Kangarumon in my pants," Kokuwamon said. The last part was a saying, of course, since Kokuwamon don't wear clothes. [By the way, Kangarumon is a canon Digimon! It's not made up!]

"So that was the noise I heard when I came out of the bathroom," JP said, referring to how he had caught a glimpse of what was happening.

"Scary here," the elder said.

"We're in the factory every day. It isn't very much fun for us at all," a Kokuwamon said.

"It's low pay and hard work," another added.

"And no vacation," a third Kokuwamon said as he nodded.

"Can't go there," the elder said.

"Well, why don't you leave?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, when the going gets too tough, the really smart ones take off," JP said.

"Are you out of your mind? If they take off, then the Goblimon will track them down and smash them into little pieces," Takuya said, getting in his face.

"Let me guess, Taky, you got some bright idea they should band together and fight back?" JP sneered, getting in his face as the two boys glared at each other.

"We're not really fighters and as for running away, we can't because the Goblimon's security is just too tight," a Kokuwamon said.

"Well, it seems like those are your only two options," Takuya said.

"I suppose if we had to choose we would prefer the running option."

"If you run now then you'll never stop running, but if you fight them, then you'll be free forever. You don't have to do it alone. We'll help ya beat them."

"Hey, who died and made you decision guy anyway? What if we don't want any part of this, huh?" JP asked.

"I'm in," Zoe said as she and Tommy stood up.

"Yeah, when do we start?" Tommy asked.

"Excellent," Bokomon and Neemon said at the same time, smiling. Both of them wanted to help these poor fellow Digimon out.

JP stubbornly turned his back on them all as the Kokuwamon all stood up.

"Right, let's do it," a Kokuwamon said.

"This could be the most important moment of our lives," the second one remarked.

"However short they may be," the third one added unhelpfully.

"Here, here," the elder said.

"Something tells me those Goblimon are gonna get the shock of their lives," Takuya said with a smirk.

JP walked off away from the group, feeling unwanted and unneeded. _Even if the others don't have their Spirits with them right now, they'll probably get this done without me,_ he thought sadly.

"Is everyone ready?" Zoe asked.

"Ready when you are," the Kokuwamon said.

"Yeah, ready to get ourselves killed," JP muttered as he paced around.

Takuya then got a map of the factory and everyone gathered around so that he could give the plan of attack.

"OK, everyone, listen up. We're gonna do this tonight. Bokomon, Neemon, JP and I gather as much fans as we can, while Zoe and Tommy will cause a distraction right here. They're gonna get as many Goblimon over to the gate. That is, if you think you can handle it," Takuya said, pointing at the map before turning to look at the female Warrior.

"No sweat," Zoe replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Tommy nodded with am excited smile.

"Then all of us will move into the factory and wait for the right moment to attack and when the signal comes, we all hit the same target with you guys using your special attacks and us humans throwing all the fans that have been gathered. We destroy the assembly line and that's it. So what do ya say? Are ya with me?"

"Affirmative!" the Kokuwamon said.

"Great, this is teamwork guys and a great plan; just like the ones I used to draw up for my army men, except this time it's for real. Pretty cool, huh?" Takuya chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty cool for you, Takuya," Zoe said as she smirked.

"What's that mean?" the cap-wearing goggle-head asked defensively.

"I get it. So if there's no place for them to work, I guess they'll get to go home again," Tommy said.

"It's not quite that simple, Tommy. We'll still have the Goblimon's leader to get rid of," Takuya said.

"I'm not going," JP said.

"What?" the three Warriors asked, turning to him.

"Why don't you guys take care of this one and just holler if ya need me?" the oldest kid said with a bit of attitude.

"What are you saying, JP?" Takuya demanded.

"I'm saying that you guys are on your own. This is suicide, none of you have your Spirits yet you think you can win. What will you do when the Goblimon attack you, huh? I'd prefer not to be beaten to death," the older kid replied, then muttered: "Besides, you probably don't even want me. I can't become a Digimon like you guys. I'm just tall and sweet and cuddly."

"Man, I will never understand what your problem is," Takuya said.

"My problem is you trying to make me do what I don't want to do," JP answered.

"Oh yeah?" Takuya asked, and the two boys turned away from each other with their amrs crossed.

"You two loudmouths are gonna make the Kokuwamon cry," Bokomon scolded glancing at the youngest one that had tear starting in their eyes at all the yelling.

"We understand what JP is going through," a Kokuwamon said.

"You see, before we met you, we never even dreamed of fighting back," his brother added.

"But you have given us hope and that is something we haven't had in a long time. And you have seen how strong we can be if we just believe in ourselves," another Kokuwamon explained.

"We believe," the elder said.

"You do?" Takuya asked.

"Believe in yourself. Like it's just that simple," JP muttered as he walked to the window and a younger Kokuwamon went over to watch him.

The 7th grader sat down on a rock and looked up at the sun that was fairly low in the sky by now. It had to be around five or six o'clock at least. The young Kokuwamon came to sand net to the brunette. "Huh? What are you doing here?" JP asked.

"I think it's nice of your friends to want to help us even if it is dangerous," the little Digimon replied. "But I think you're being tactful, not risking your life when you believe the risk is too great."

JP just stared at him, surprised.

* * *

That night when the sun had gone down, Takuya looked round at everyone thinking: _Now that I think about it, JP had a point. But it's too late to back out now. _"All right, it's go time."

"Go!" the Kokuwamon repeated as they started moving out.

"Are we ready?" Takuya asked.

"Ready!" the other two Warriors said and then ran off to their spot with Takuya heading inside through a side door to gather as many fans as he could.

The front doors were thrown wide open, the alarms going off. The three Minomon dropped down from the ceiling constantly yelling: "Warning!"

"Go away, you mouthy pinecones," Zoe said with a heated glare, making the In-Trainings flee. She and Tommy then grabbed two pieces of metal from the ground each and started banging on the walls while yelling loudly to draw attention to themselves. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," the blond taunted.

The Goblimon ran towards the two kids, who at once raced away with the club-wielding Digimon giving chase. Tommy felt a little scared since he didn't have his Spirit, but managed not to let the tears in his eyes to spill

"Hey, uglies! Over here!" Takuya shouted, waving his hands above his head. He, Bokomon and Neemon had a pile of fans next to them, and the Kokuwamon were entering the factory.

The Goblimon took note of him, one pointing at him and shouting: "Get him!"

But before the 11-year-old could be harmed, the Kokuwamon started taking out the Goblimon and trashing the factory with ease, even locking them up in the cages the poor robots had once been tortured in. Zoe and Tommy came over to Takuya and the trio grabbed a fan each, although Tommy had a little trouble lifting his since he was smaller but luckily Bokomon and Neemon helped him. They then threw the fans at the nearest Goblimon's head, making the Rookie slump down unconscious. After doing the same to five more, they ran out of fans.

"U-oh," Takuya mumbled when he saw more Goblimon coming towards the unarmed kids. "Run for it!"

The trio were now running to the main power line of the factory with four Goblimon chasing them. The Kokuwamon were close behind the children, but the group was stopped when they came to a closed off door that needed a code to open it.

"This should get us past the lock," a Kokuwamon said as he gave off a charge on the control panel that made the door open.

"Open says me," Neemon said, earning himself a slap to the back of his head by Bokomon.

"Let's stop the assembly line," Takuya said as they all ran in, but then stopped inside the dark room as the light all came on to show the army of Goblimon waiting on them.

"I don't like the looks of this," Bokomon said.

A large green insect Digimon that looked like a praying mantis then laughed as he rode down on one of the machines' cables. He had big, sharp, grey knife-like blades in the place of hands.

"Snimon, a praying mantis Digimon. His special attack is Twin Sickles," Bokomon informed, having heard of this Digimon but never really seen it before.

"Well, look what we have here," Snimon sneered as he jumped down in front of the group.

"You destroyed part of my factory, so I'll destroy you," he said as he swung his blade at Takuya, who put his soccer kills to use and dodged it.

The Goblimon chased after the kids, Neemon and Bokomon, but the Kokuwamon used their Power Surge attack to blast them all back while Takuya grabbed a piece of metal and flung it at Snimon. The bug dodged.

Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon were then cornered by the Goblimon. They shook, now starting to feel afraid. Tommy grabbed hold of Zoe's miniskirt and sniffled a little, struggling not to start bawling like he normally would.

"There is no escape," Snimon said as he pinned Takuya down by using one of his blades, the Warrior of Flame's short-sleeved jacket getting stuck. Takuya couldn't move, so he hurriedly shrugged his jacket off and tried to run. But Snimon's free blade slashed at his leg! The Kanbara boy's cargo pants' leg got ripped a little and a thin trail of blood oozed out from the cut he'd just gained.

Takuya gritted his teeth and kept running, grabbing anything he could get in his hands and throwing it at the Champion that was after him.

"What's your name or should I just call you lunch meat?" Snimon laughed.

"None of your business," Takuya shouted angrily, silently thanking his lucky stars that the cut didn't hurt much.

"You dare to taunt me?!" Snimon demanded.

Suddenly, the crane machine was moving and it hit Snimon, making everyone gasp at the sudden attack as Snimon got his blades stuck in the wall. The Goblimon, being the stupid Digimon they were, turned all their attention to their master, thus allowing Zoe to take Tommy by the hand and run away with Bokomon and Neemon latching onto the two kids' shoulders.

"JP!" Tommy exclaimed, wiping away his tears and smiling with relief.

"Thank goodness. You showed up just in time," Zoe yelled gratefully.

Takuya grinned and gave the heavyset boy a thumbs-up, making JP smile down at him from his spot on the crane's chair. "Quick thinking buddy," Takuya called out to him as JP returned the gesture.

Snimon then tore one of his blades out of the wall and sent his special attack at JP, the pink blade hitting the crane destroying it. "JP!" Takuya cried out in worry.

The crane came apart, falling down and destroying more parts of the factory and even hit Snimon, but it also revealed a Spirit that was hidden in the factory.

"Is that…" Tommy trailed off.

"A Spirit," Takuya gasped.

"Now where do you suppose that came from?" Neemon asked.

"The metal surrounding it must have been too thick for the D-Tector to detect it," Bokomon said with a laugh at his own pun.

JP, who was safe in the driver's seat of the crane, looked down at the blue, yellow and silver beetle-shaped totem-like object with a look of determination. "This time that Spirit's gotta be mine," he said.

Sadly, he put too much weight on the door causing it to open and he began falling, but the Kokuwamon caught him and flew him down to the floor safely.

"SPIRIT!" he yelled as he held out his D-tector. The totem-like object flew into it through the scanner.

"It is time," the feminine voice said as a yellow mark appeared on the D-tector's screen.

JP held diagonally up his left hand as a fractal code ring appeared around it, then turned around in a circle before dragging the ring against his D-tector's scanner while exclaiming: "Execute!" A long strip of data came out from the D-tector and went around JP in a helix as a blue shape appeared over him. "Spirit Evolution!" the preteen got covered by a fractal code cocoon, and it then faded to reveal a man-sized blue beetle that had orange and yellow blotches on parts if his body.

"Beetlemon!"

"Look, JP spirit evolved," Takuya said, pointing at the newly revealed Legendary Warrior. Zoe sweatdropped at how the brunette just pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, to Beetlemon, the Warrior of Thunder," Bokomon read out loud from his book.

"I-I can't believe it. I'm Beetlemon! I did it! Let's get this party started!" Beetlemon cheered as he did a small gig which would show how truly happy he was.

"Dance while you can, buggy boy, soon you will taste the fury of Snimon," the green mantis said.

"The only thing I wanna taste is a cheeseburger with a side of fries," Beetlemon replied, making everyone in the room sweatdrop. Was food all he could think about?

Snimon charged at him, but Beetlemon jumped around him and kicked him in the back. As Snimon tried to attack again, Beetlemon's armour protected him and he used his horn to ram Snimon into the wall.

"Beetlemon: 1, Green Guy: nothing. Whoo hoo!" he cheered as Snimon got up and attacked him again. "Missed me!" Beetlemon teased as he took to the air to evade the attack.

Growling in annoyance, Snimon used his Twin Sickles, but they had no effect on Beetlemon's thick armour.

"Oh yeah? I call forth the power of Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon said as he charged up his special attack. Snimon charged at him, but was hit back down by the punch thrown and powered by electricity.

"Where once your power was used for evil, let it now be used for good. Fractal Code; Digitize!" Beetlemon said, holding his D-tector in hand as a fractal code ring appeared around Snimon. He scanned the data, and his opponent turned into a Digiegg and floated off.

The Goblimon were making a run for it now that their leader was defeated.

The pole in the middle of the factory then started crackling as it gave off a blast, the rest of the building starting to come apart.

"The factory's gonna blow. Everybody out!" Takuya ordered.

Everyone made a run for the room's door and from there to the entrance, and all quickly made it out safely as the entire place blew up.

* * *

The smoke and dust that had risen up from the explosion had settled down. It was very early in the morning and the Kokuwamon were all cheering when they saw the factory was now gone and they were free.

"Finally, there is here," the elder cheered.

"Our story has come full circle," a Kokuwamon stated.

"You can all go back to your real homes now," JP said, smiling at them as that same little Kokuwamon from earlier stepped up to him.

"I was right to believe in you," the robot Digimon said.

The wind then blew sand around as the Minomon were taken with it.

"Warning, warning! We're getting carried away here!" they cried as everyone laughed.

"Now can we find some food? Please? Guys?" JP asked, holding his growling stomach.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Hope you liked the Flamedramon. He's supposed to be vastly different from Davis's Flamedramon in the show, except with both of them having a somewhat bad temper. The next episode is gonna focus on what that fire dragon's gonna put Takuya through, with a glimpse of what Koji's doing added in.


	6. Episode 6

**Ep.6. Heart of a dragon**

* * *

Takuya: We encountered a Flamedramon and he stole our D-tectors telling me I have to figure out how to get them back. While looking for him and his pack we came across the Wind Factory and that place was messed up with how badly the Kokuwamon were being treated. I made a plan but JP didn't want to be involved. Why? I've no idea, but when this big bug called Snimon was attacking us that guy showed up just in time and saved the day!

* * *

The group was walking around in the area, trying once again to find the pack of Veedramon and Veemon. JP's stomach growled. "Can't we go back to Breezy Village? I could really use their soup right about now," he complained.

"No way. We gotta get back mine, Zoe's and Tommy's D-tectors. I don't think it's fair that you have to save this world alone when we can help. Besides, you're the one who said fighting's risky yesterday. I bet it's ten times more dangerous alone if the enemy's stronger than you," Takuya said, looking up from a bush and dropping his hands to his sides. Bokomon had earlier repaired his short-sleeved jacket and bandaged his cut, which was healing nicely.

"Mm-mm…. I wanna be able to become Kumamon again," Tommy said.

"Oh, this is just wonderful," Zoe muttered sarcastically, mostly to herself. "Where could they be?"

They searched for the whole morning, but still no sign of the Veedramon-Veemon pack anywhere.

* * *

"You have gotta be kidding me," Koji muttered, her eyes flashing with anger at how an android Digimon was being sneered at by smaller lime green frog-like Digimon who weren't even a quarter from his size. They were in front of a barn-like building that had pale yellow walls, and the machine Digimon was laying on the ground with injuries all over his body. [Do robots even count as having bodies?] The dark-haired Warrior walked over to them and asked: "What's going on here?"

"A human!" one frog exclaimed, pointing at the bandanna-girl. She rolled her eyes, then glared icily at the little frog Digimon when they started shouting rude comments at her.

"Whatever," Koji muttered, not caring. She put the android Digimon's arm around her shoulders and helped him get to his knees.

The man-sized machine blinked in confusion. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Because those little guys have no right to treat you like this," the Warrior of Light answered. "You're not just some robot; you're a Digimon, aren't you?"

"Yes, my name is Andromon."

Koji nodded and proceeded to drag Andromon away from the insults, which were now directed at _both_ him and her. _These frogs really need an attitude adjustment,_ she thought, faintly smiling at the irony. Her dad always said _Koji_ needed one.

* * *

"Aw man! Still no sign of them!" Takuya grumbled, and jumped down from the tree he had climbed up in.

"We can't stay here looking for those guys all the time," Zoe said frustratedly, her hand on her hip. "We need to get to the Forest Terminal like that woman told us."

"D'you think they left this area?" Tommy asked as the group gathered together by the tree Takuya had been in.

"That's pretty likely," JP said, crossing his arms.

"I doubt it," Bokomon said, making everyone's attention turn to him. "Veedramon are very territorial, and I'm fairly sure somewhere around here is where they live. They never stray far from home in case some other Digimon try to take it from them."

"But how are we supposed to find them?" Takuya asked.

"Think of something!" the Rookie said exasperatedly. "You're the one who's supposed to find them."

The goggle-head sighed. "Just great…" he muttered sarcastically.

Bokomon pulled out his book and flicked through its pages. "Oh, I wish there was something in here that would help. Maybe the Legendary Warriors' profiles have some useful information about this? No, nothing. Urhg, this is disheartening."

"Why dontcha track it?" a voice asked, and the group turned and saw a small version of Veemon looking at them while sitting on a rock.

"Who're you?" Takuya asked.

The little Digimon giggled. "I'm DemiVeemon, of course! What, did you think I'm a Mammothmon or somethin'?"

Takuya scowled, annoyed. "No."

The blue and white dragon stopped his giggles and scampered off the rock. He looked up at Takuya with the naivety of a toddler. "You guys are humans, right?"

"Yeah…" Takuya nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Are you like human type Digimon or completely different from all Digimon? Everyone said that you're no different from human types, but I think you might be nice. Are you?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, we don't want to cause any trouble or anything."

DemiVeemon grinned. "Okay! Then play with me! I met humans and they were really fun. But Flamedramon got kinda mad and tried to hurt 'em, so they ran away. He and all the other grown-ups think humans are same as humanoid Digimon."

Takuya and Tommy grinned, saying at the same time: "Sure! We'll play with you!"

"Takuya, I don't think this is the time for that," Zoe began, but the two boys already started playing a game of tag with DemiVeemon. Neemon joined in, while JP and Bokomon watched.

"You're it!" DemiVeemon yelled, tagging Tommy on the leg. The 8-year-old laughed and raced after the little dragon, but tripped and was silent for a moment. He then just burst out laughing and got up again.

Tommy managed to tag Takuya, who made it his mission to tag DemiVeemon. But the little dragon had no intention of being caught, running around between trees and bushes like a hare.

As Takuya and DemiVeemon got further and further away from the others, the rest decided to run after them.

DemiVeemon got into hysterics when he saw Takuya get a branch slammed onto his face, but still managed to keep running. He didn't look where he was going, and found himself hitting what felt like a stone wall.

DemiVeemon's laughter abruptly stopped as did Takuya's. The In-Training turned his head slowly and looked up. At the sight of his father, a Veedramon, he chuckled nervously. "Err… nice weather, huh?"

Veedramon growled under his breath, prompting DemiVeemon to scamper back and hide behind Takuya's leg. Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Zoe and JP caught up to them.

"What do you think you're doing? They're _humans_!" Veedramon snarled angrily, glaring at his oldest child.

"Hey! Look, buddy, DemiVeemon's our friend! What's so wrong about that?" Takuya said, clenching his fists and glaring at the Champion.

"You're practically the same as humanoid Digimon! Except you're not even Digimon at all! There's no way we will have anything to do with the likes of you!" Veedramon replied, switching his glare from the little dragon to the human boy.

Takuya wasn't afraid. "Yeah? Well we're friends and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh really?" Veedramon sneered, raising his claws.

"Wait!" a familiar voice ordered, and Veedramon turned his head to the left. Flamedramon was standing there, the three D-tectors in his talons.

"Why?" the other dragon asked, confused.

Flamedramon didn't reply and instead walked over to stand between the two parties. He saw that there was a brighter flame in Takuya's eyes; the boy was even more confident than yesterday despite the danger he had just faced. The fire dragon turned to his pack member and said: "I wish you to battle the boy, but only to the point of his fractal code appearing. Do not kill him."

He then tossed Takuya his D-tector back, and the goggle-head caught it with both hands. "This will not be a Chikara No Takai. Feel free to do whatever you want, as long as neither of you kills the other or takes the other's data. Is that clear?"

Takuya nodded, a little confused but ready to fight. Veedramon also nodded, smirking. DemiVeemon looked back and forth between the two, worried.

Flamedramon jumped into a tree, his eyes gleaming with interest. _The boy is not an ordinary human._ "If you win, human, I will return your friends' 'D-tectors'."

Takuya smirked, pumping his fist. "You got yourself a deal, buddy!"

Flamedramon then smirked deviously. "But if you lose, you will have to give me something of my choice."

Takuya gulped; now he _really_ had to win! "O-kay…"

The others stepped several meters back to give Takuya and Veedramon more room to fight. Takuya set his face into a look of determination, and held forward his D-tector.

The mark for the Element of Flame appeared on the preteen's D-tector's screen. Takuya held out his left gloved hand as a fractal coded ring of data appeared around it. He moved his hands away from each other, crossing them, before thrusting them back and then at each other. The ring dragged against the scanner, as Takuya called out: "Execute!" A strip of data came from his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as the data looped around him in a helix and the Human Spirit of Flame appeared over him, the cap-wearing goggle-head getting completely covered in a fractal code cocoon. When it disappeared, in his place was the fire warrior.

"Agunimon!"

For a second DemiVeemon and Veedramon stared at the Warrior of Flame, dumbfounded. "That's Agunimon?" DemiVeemon asked Tommy, who nodded with a smile. "Wow."

"Hmph! Don't think the Sprit of Flame will do you any good, _human_," Veedramon said, spitting the last word as if it brought a bad taste into his mouth. He had never really met humans before yesterday, and only assumed they were no different from humanoid Digimon. It was that assumption that made him feel total contempt for the Warrior before him, especially since Agunimon was a human type Digimon.

"Less talk, more fighting, buddy!" Agunimon said cockily, and moved forward to attack. "Pyro Tornado!"

He headed at his opponent while spinning in a tornado of flames, and Veedramon lowered his head a little while crossing his muscular arms over his head. He then quickly uncrossed them, flinging Agunimon back.

The Warrior of Flame landed on his feet and started firing his Pyro Darts. Instead of dodging, Veedramon hunched down and charged forward like a rhino, the little embers hitting him but not harming the dragon thanks to his tough skin. Before Agunimon could react, Veedramon rammed his nose horn into the Legendary Warrior's groin, cracking the armour, and then pulled his horn down before hooking the Warrior of Flame from between his legs and throwing the humanoid Digimon into the air.

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon roared, letting loose a high temperature heat ray from his mouth. The special attack hit Agunimon, making him grit his teeth in pain at his armour heating.

Veedramon jumped back to his starting point, letting Agunimon fall to the ground with a thump. He cackled evilly. "Ha, I knew some human child is no match for me!"

"Agunimon!" Tommy called out in worry, trying to get free from JP's grip as the older boy held onto him to stop the Warrior of Ice from going to the battle field.

DemiVeemon had tears in his eyes and his lip trembled from held back sobs. He jumped out of Zoe's arms before the blond could stop him, and raced as fast as his little legs could carry him to where Agunimon was. He stopped next to the Warrior's head and tried to shake him. "Please, get up!" he cried.

Veedramon scowled. "What do you think you're doing, boy?" he demanded.

"He's my friend! I don't want you to hurt him!"

"That _thing_ accepted a challenge. If he can't act out his words, it's not my problem!"

"But…" DemiVeemon looked at Agunimon, silently wishing he could help.

The Warrior of Flame was sitting up and looking at DemiVeemon, a sense of déjà vu washing over him. Just a couple days ago, he had been in a similar situation with Tommy when Cerberumon attacked them. A bright flame of determination re-lit up in Agunimon's sky blue eyes, and he stood up clenching his fists. A new instinct overcame him, same to the one he had when fighting Cerberumon.

"Stand back, DemiVeemon. I'm not all that hurt. But I _will_ end this once and for all!" the Warrior of Flame declared, flames forming around his lower arms like two mini Pyro Tornadoes.

Veedramon gave a cocky grin. "Bring it," he taunted.

"With pleasure," Agunimon retorted with a cocky grin of his own. He ran forward, then suddenly jumped up and back-flipped to the tree behind the dragon. He whirled around as the flames grew fully around him, shouting: "Pyro Tornado!"

His foot touching down on a tree trunk, he jumped at Veedramon who was turning around fast and crossing his arms while lowering his body in defence. Agunimon smirked as the tree trunk burst into flames, the Legendary Warrior charging at the Champion and lowering himself at the last second so that he hit his opponent's unprotected stomach. Veedramon gritted his teeth; he definitely felt that!

Agunimon then immediately punched the Champion's stomach repeatedly before grabbing his opponent and throwing the dragon over his head so that Veedramon ended up hitting face-first the flaming tree.

The dragon growled in fury and tried to pull himself free, but his nose horn was stuck.

Agunimon smirked and charged up one last Pyro Tornado, and hit the dragon's now-vulnerable back with everything he had making Veedramon let out a painful howl and the dragon's fractal code appear.

Agunimon then jumped back and landed on his feet beside DemiVeemon, who was wide-eyed at this turn of events. He de-evolved back into Takuya and looked down at the little dragon. "How'd ya like that, buddy?"

For a moment DemiVeemon was speechless. He then grinned widely and exclaimed while jumping into Takuya's arms: "That was **so** awesome!"

Takuya laughed: "Thanks, DemiVeemon!"

* * *

A little later the group was following Flamedramon to the pack's home. He arrived at a cave, in front of which two DemiVeemon were racing around with four little blue blob-like Babies called Chibomon. The Veedramon who were outside the cave looked on at the new-comers in interest and surprise, but seeing their leader brought them here they exchanged understanding looks and went over to greet their guests.

"This human engaged Pyro in battle and won," Flamedramon said simply, pointing at Takuya who was standing next to him. The goggle-head scratched his neck with a small grin, while DemiVeemon (who was atop Takuya's head) giggled quietly.

The oldest Veedramon, who had so many scars on his arms that the two limbs were nearly covered by them, nodded and turned to Takuya. He spoke, his voice sounding much like a grandfather's: "Welcome to our home, human. I see our leader has deemed you worthy of our respect. Please, come in. After that battle you must be hungry, no?"

"Can my friends come too?" Takuya asked. The elder nodded, so the Warrior of Flame turned to his friends and exchanged smiles with them.

They all then followed the elder into the cave, and gasped in surprise at how spacious it was. The ceiling was much higher than the entrance and the whole place could fit two one-person apartments in it easily. A large pile of leaves was gathered in two corners, each big enough for half the pack to sleep in. A smaller one was on top of a slab of stone, probably meant for the Babies and In-Trainings.

A wall was at the very back of the cave, and on it the orange sun symbol from Flamedramon's back.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked, pointing at the symbol.

"It is the symbol of Courage. We and our cousins believe that some day someone who is filled with Courage will appear and take that symbol as their own to prove their inner strength and use it to protect the Digital World. The only one who has such a quality is our leader Flamedramon, and he is the rarest dragon of all," the elder replied with a toothy smile, his eyes showing that he believed every word he just said.

"Wow…" Zoe murmured, and the boys nodded. Each of them was quite awed by the story. Bokomon was flipping through his book, but couldn't find anything there about the symbol or its story.

DemiVeemon's father, Pyro, was the only other Veedramon standing there besides the elder, as the rest of the pack had gone to continue whatever they had been doing. "Ahem," he coughed to gain the visitors' attention. The group turned to him. "Takuya, your friends can wait here or outside. But as you are the one who has earned respect and proven yourself, it is up to you to come hunt with us."

Although at first he had given the goggle-head dirty looks for besting him in battle, Veedramon had started to respect him and chose to stop being so unkind to the human boy.

"Hunt?" Takuya asked, confused.

Bokomon tsk'd. "Don't you know anything?" he asked. "Many Digimon catch their own food, and depending on the species it can vary from fish to Mammothmon."

"Wait, so Taky has to catch our food?" JP asked in dismay.

"Of course," Veedramon replied in a "Erm, duh!" tone, rolling his eyes.

Takuya shrugged and nodded. "Okay. But umm... I kinda don't know how."

"Figures. I'll teach you," Veedramon snorted, earning an annoyed look from his former opponent.

The group walked outside and the elder sat down near the cave opening. "Children, would you like to hear the age-old story of our pack?" he offered.

"Yes, please!" Bokomon exclaimed, ecstatic. He turned to the humans and said: "This pack is one of the only two or three in existence, and they are mythical Digimon that should have been extinct ages ago yet their unbelievable abilities allow them live on generation to generation. I can't believe I am in the presence of these mighty Digimon!"

JP frowned. "I thought yesterday you said they're dangerous," he commented.

"Of course they're dangerous! That's how they can defeat many enemies. Flamedramon is unique and there are no others of his species in the whole Digital World. And Veemon are said to bring good luck! Not to mention their evolution form XV-mon! That dragon is said to be a downright myth that doesn't exist!"

"Oh it exits, all right," the elder said, and laughed a little. "Sit down and I will tell you the whole story."

The children, Bokomon and Neemon sat, while Takuya followed Veedramon to the forest. The elder began his tale. [This'll probably be confusing coz he's talking while I describe what's happening with Takuya, so I'll put his speaking in underlined italics. Basically, it's like when in the anime someone tells a story while somebody else is doing something.]

They headed east for some time, until they came across a herd of Digimon that looked like sheep with an extra pair of limbs in the form of arms, and their horns were purple in colour. Many Veedramon from the pack were there, waiting in ambush with Flamedramon up in a tree. Pyro told Takuya to Spirit Evolve, and the preteen did so. They then joined the rest in waiting in ambush, although Agunimon caught a couple looks of dislike but acceptance sent his way from a few Champions. Male and female Veedramon alike focused their eyes in the herd ahead, one or two licking their lips in anticipation.

_"Long ago, before there even was war, when the Digital World had only barely formed, AncientGreymon used his data to give existence to all the dragon and dinosaur Digimon. Hundreds of years passed and a very special egg appeared to our pack's ancestor, an AeroVeedramon. That egg hatched to a little Chibomon, who over time grew into DemiVeemon and then Veemon."_

At Flamedramon's fireball signal, the Champions charged at the unsuspecting Pajiramon herd, Pyro telling Agunimon to just follow their example. The dragons managed to catch up to some Pajiramon who were a little apart from their herd, and used their claws and teeth to fight with their prey.

_"Then one day he digivolved into a mighty dragon unlike any other – XV-mon. He was as powerful as an Ultimate, and when it was time for AeroVeedramon to retire he chose XV-mon to lead the pack."_

Agunimon winced as the prey cried out in pain when claws sunk into their flesh, blood coming out. Pyro shouted something at the Warrior of Flame, so Agunimon joined in the fray albeit a little reluctantly. He saw the Veedramon strike with their Hammer Punch on the Pajiramon's necks. The prey died immediately, their fractal code having appeared but vanishing from sight the second they stopped breathing.

_"XV-mon was a wise and strong leader, and helped our pack survive for years throughout battles, starvation and drought. Then one day he led us here, and we've lived here ever since. One day he chose a new leader for our pack and left, never to be heard from again. It is said that XV-mon was Flamedramon's great-great-great-grandfather."_

Agunimon covered his fist in flames and raised it, about to hit a Pajiramon that Pyro was holding for him. His eyes caught the victim's, and he hesitated. "It's now or never!" Pyro snapped.

The Warrior of Flame didn't think, he just reacted. Closing his eyes he punched, hitting Pajiramon's neck thus killing it instantly. The rest of the herd had already escaped, but the Veedramon were engaging in small talk as they started hauling their prey away.

Flamedramon walked over to Agunimon as the Legendary Warrior de-evolved back into Takuya. He took one look at the boy's distraught face and said firmly: "There are times to hesitate, and during a hunt is not one of them with younglings and a pack to feed."

Takuya said nothing at first, then nodded solemnly. Flamedramon returned the nod and turned away, carrying his pray over his shoulder.

* * *

Elsewhere, Koji said goodbye to Andromon and boarded a Trailmon. The android waved to her and wished her good luck on her journey.

* * *

At the Veedramon-Veemon pack's home, fires were built and the dead Digimon corpses were placed into the flames. The whole pack was gathered there, the Chibomon nibbling on some leaves and drinking milk from bottles that their mothers held to their mouths. Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon were sitting around the fire.

Tommy sniffed the air. "Hey, that smells good!" he exclaimed with a smile.

The other humans looked at him in surprise, then sniffed the air too. "You're right. Who would have thought?" Zoe said.

A female Veedramon (the difference between males and females was that female were leaner) stood up and took all the cooked meat out of the fire and laid them on spread-out leaves. She then used her claws to cut them into pieces, making some the size of a steak and others as small as toast. Once she was done, the Veedramon sat back down.

Flamedramon stood up and picked up his portion, then sat down. The elder went next, and after that many others. All the parents gave their younglings some of the smaller pieces. Lastly, it was Takuya's turn. He took the portion cut up from the Pajiramon he had killed, and gave a piece to each of his friends.

He then sat back down and waited. Flamedramon nodded in acknowledgement and started eating, the rest of the pack following suit albeit in a less dignified manner (except for the elder). The humans exchanged looks and started eating.

"Huh. Tastes like roast beef," JP mused after swallowing.

Takuya swallowed the bite he had taken too, and grinned widely. He started stuffing his face much like the DemiVeemon and Veemon were doing, his hunger overriding guilt.

* * *

A few hours later, the group was standing by the track with Flamedramon, Pyro, his mate and DemiVeemon. "You know, you're not all that bad," the male Veedramon said to Takuya with a toothy smile. He and Takuya had sparred once a short while ago, the experienced dragon teaching the 11-year-old how to fight better.

"Thanks. Same to you," the cap-wearing goggle-head replied, grinning.

"Hi-hii! You two are friends now, right?" DemiVeemon giggled from his spot on top of Tommy's pumpkin cap.

Pyro growled warningly at him, but that only made the little dragon laugh. His mother rolled her eyes, cuddling a pale blue Digiegg.

"Good luck with your new baby," Zoe said to her, and the female Veedramon smiled.

Flamedramon took a step forward and said to Takuya with a smirk: "You truly are worthy of being called a Legendary Warrior. These children are your pack, so you better take good care of them."

Zoe and JP rolled their eyes, Tommy smiled, and Takuya nodded. "I'll do my best," he replied. The fire dragon held out his right hand's talons to him, and Takuya took hold of them with his right hand.

Shaking the cap-wearing goggle-head's gloved hand, Flamedramon smiled and said: "Takuya the Warrior of Flame, you truly have the heart of a dragon."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

It's a pack. So obviously they need names to identify different members. The elder and Flamedramon are easy enough, but the rest have actual names although only use them when around their pack. To everyone else they're just Veedramon, Veemon, DemiVeemon and Chibomon. Oh, and Flamedramon and XV-mon are practically myths coz they're literally one-of-a-kind.

Hey, who can figure out that Courage thing the elder Veedramon talked about? I think I made it pretty obvious!

The line "There are times to hesitate, and during a hunt is not one of them with younglings and a pack to feed." belongs to FusaoKairi. But, even though he/she uses the idea of mates and children, I didn't get the idea for that from her. In canon Frontier it's shown that Digimon can have a wife/husband and kids, so…

If any of you have a complaint that Takuya was beaten way too easily at first, remember that he was fighting an experienced Veedramon who could, quite likely, be able to take down a Mega whereas Taky's only been in three fights so far (as Agunimon, I mean, four fights if you count Snimon). Takuya only won coz of dumb luck and letting Agunimon's fighting skill and strength play out, (plus some experience, of course).

Flamedramon will definitely make an appearance later on again, and DemiVeemon will remain with the group for the next episode before going off on his own. (He's not Daisuke's DemiVeemon, by the way. I bet you'll be really surprised when you see that he won't digivolve into a Veemon but something else instead.)

You know that frog place? The frogs obviously were Gekomon and I don't think they count as humanoid Digimon. If I'm wrong, correct me, coz I honestly have no idea. So for now I'm going with Gekomon being "beast" Digimon who, on top of disliking Andromon because of that, have their own little history with him that is the main reason for the sucky treatment. That place will be revisited at some point and you'll see what said history exactly is. (Mini-spoiler: It's very much like the Tamers episode where Kazu becomes a Tamer.)

I consider Andromon to be a human type even though he is technically a machine. Similar with Kokuwamon, I see them as insect Digimon despite being robots. However, the Element for them is actually Steel, for obvious reasons.

Ya all know how in Frontier there was a war? I kinda don't think they made that very clear except for the few history lessons and IceDevimon eating the beast Digimon army. I'm gonna make it very clear that there is a war going on so that the Island Of Lost Digimon isn't the only place this occurs in. As for the whole "anti-human" behaviour, they're humans. Not Digimon, yet similar to humanoid Digimon whom the beast ones have a war with. Of course there's gonna be stereotyping at that.

FYI, I'm gonna do what FusaoKairi did in his/her 'Many Destinies In One' fic and make the beast Digimon act like actual animals. That's kinda the root of the whole war, isn't it?

Hey, who wants Myotismon to make an appearance in the Frontier part of this fic? I can't kill him off (not permanently, anyway), but I might be able to whip up a good fight. Hasta la vista!

PS. Sorry for the long author note. I'll try to avoid putting too much stuff into these.

P.P.S. I hope you don't mind that this episode is a little short. I debated whether or not to include the Andromon part now or have it as another episode later, and the later won.


End file.
